


The insanely odd relationships of the Bad Touch Trio

by Attackonfullmetal_103



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cause Romano, France is in it, Just dreams, M/M, Not actual sexual acts, Tiny tiny bit of sexual content, also language, i mean seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonfullmetal_103/pseuds/Attackonfullmetal_103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Françis is in love with the British boy, who never in a million years, will return his feelings. Antonio falls for Lovino. Quite literally. But, of course, Lovino is uninterested in the "stupid jerk bastard". And Gilbert makes it his mission to get the shy Matthew some friends, and along the way ends up somehow falling for the Canadian. But can he win over the boy without being beat up by his overprotective twin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of every character change/ perspective change, there will be a "journal entry". This is my first time doing something like this, so please leave feedback! ^-^

Day 1:

Hola!

So in my English class, my teacher is making us keep a journal and we are being urged to write in it each day. We can write about anything we want, but we have to at least fill half a page. I think this is actually a great idea!! I think it's to prepare us for the end of the year ten page essay, but it's still fun. Well, anyways, I have to write about something, so I might as well tell you about my two best friends. First off, we'll start with my friend Françis. There are three things you should know about Françis:

1\. He's from France (which he loves to remind people of)  
2\. He is pansexual (which he also loves to remind people of)  
3\. He is sort of a player and has slept with almost everyone in this school

I mean, don't get me wrong!! Sex is amazing!! I mean, I have slept with a fair share of men...and women. But Françis has slept with more people than me and Gilbert combined. Oh!! Gilbert is my other best friend. He's awesome and he likes to state that fact multiple times a day XD. Here's three things about him:

1\. He's albino. Which is so cool!! I had never seen an albino until meeting him   
2\. He has the biggest crush on a Canadian kid that just moved in with his brother (although he won't admit it)  
3\. His little brother is taller than him

I love my friends. They're great. We've known each other since fifth grade. We all moved here around the same time and bonded right away. Oh!! Class is almost over!! See you tomorrow when I write in you ;)

~Antonio

******************************************************************

Antonio stood up as soon as the bell rang, and almost immediately was tackled by his two best friends.

"Kesesese! I don't need this journal assignment to inspire me to write in journals or whatever!! The awesome me has made diary entries everyday since I was seven years old!" Gilbert said, leaning on Antonio.

Françis flipped his hair out of his face and wrapped his arm around Antonio's waist.…a little too close to his butt. "Oui, oui. I know. You tell us all the time. What about you Antonio? What do you think of the assignment?"

Antonio looked up from shoving his books in his bag. "Huh? Oh! I think it's going to be fun! I've never kept a journal before!" He said, smiling brightly.

"That is because you are not as awesome as me!!"

The teacher cleared her throat and glare at the boys. "I don't know if you have noticed, but everyone has already left and you have one minute to get to your next class."

The boys nodded and hurried out of the classroom, Gilbert and Françis detaching themselves from Antonio's side and running down the hall to their other classes.

Antonio ran down the hallway, waving goodbye to his friends, not watching where he was going. Next thing he knew, he was lying on top on an angry,cursing Italian boy.

"What the fuck you bastard!!!! Watch where you're fucking going!!!" The boy grunted. "And get up. You're fucking heavy."

****************************************************

Day 1:

Bonjour~

I don't really know how to write in a journal. I only really write poems. I got pretty good at those. I learned that a lot of the time, if you give a girl or boy a romantic poem, you will be able to get in their pants.

Sadly, these poems don't have a 100 percent rate. And the one damn person it doesn't seem to work on is that damn attractive British boy, Arthur Kirkland. I don't know what it is about him, but it makes me so frustrated!!! I've slept with many people before, but this time...je ne sais pas!! It is very strange.

No matter how hard I try, nothing I do is good enough for him. I don't know why I try so hard for him!! Normally if I am rejected, I just go on to the next person, but this damn Brit. God!! He is so frustrating, but I know I absolutely HAVE to get in his pants!! Am I becoming desperate? Maybe.

Françis ♥♥

*****************************************************

Françis huffed in frustration and shut his journal.

Arthur glanced over at him from the next seat over (assigned seats were a pain...at least in Arthur's case). "What's wrong? Did one of your many girlfriends and boyfriends refuse to sleep with your sorry frog ass?" He scoffed, smirking slightly.

Françis noted how every time Arthur turned to look at him, a small piece of his blonde, wild hair would fall in front of his eyes. Oh, how he would love to brush that luscious golden hair out of his emerald green eyes after a night of heated love maki- "What the bloody hell are you staring at me for, you perverted wanker?" Arthur glared.

"Oh. I am sorry, amour, but your beauty captured my eye." Françis purred, seductively. Arthur's already angry face turned much angrier.

"You stupid idiot! Stop trying to get in my pants!!!" Arthur said. A little too loudly, seeing as the entire class turned to stare at him.

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Gentlemen. We are in History. Not sex ed."

Françis chuckled and winked at the teacher. "Je suis très désolé, mademoiselle."

Arthur turned away from him, angrily. Even the teachers seemed to have the hots for this boy!! What was their problem???

Françis sighed and rested his head on his fist and zoned out, as the teacher droned on about the Industrial Revolution. God, he wished he had more than just English with Antonio and Gilbert. Maybe then he wouldn't be so distracted by the beauty that was the one and only, Arthur Kirkland.

*****************************************************

Day 1:

I'm so awesome!!!!

Hallo, journal diary!!! I am too awesome for the teacher to assign this to me!! It is the most easy assignment ever!! I've been writing awesome journals since I was able to write!! I have them ALL stored in my closet!! So ha!! Beat that, teacher!!! XD I'm so awesome, I make myself laugh.

Mein awesome bruder is now a freshman :0 nooo!! He's growing too fast!! He is not ready for the unawesome world. OML. That kid across the row is so so so attractive. Damn. He looks almost as awesome as me!! Almost. And by almost, I mean barely. Nobody is even close to being as awesome as me!! >:D When did he get here?? How long has he been here??? Is he new?? So many awesome questions from the awesome me!!! XD

~ze awesome Gilbert!!! :D :)

*****************************************************

Gilbert leaned to the kid on his right. "Psst. I need to ask you something."

The boy turned, accidentally knocking his tiny white hat off. "Eek!!" He squeaked. "Oh no!! I'm sorry!! What was your question?"

"Ze awesome me was wondering if you knew that kid in the second seat to the front in the row to the left of us. And if you do, how long has been here?"

".....you mean Matthew? He's been here since the beginning of the year."

"What?? I've never noticed him before!!" Gilbert whisper-shouted.

The boy sighed. "Lots of people don't. Poor Matthew often goes unnoticed. I think it's starting to get to him...he doesn't seem as ha- Oh!! I'm sorry! I'm rambling." He laughed awkwardly and turned back to his worksheet.

Gilbert puffed out his cheek, staring at Matthew. He was often unnoticed? He would have to find a way to make people notice him. It was his new awesome mission. Kesesesesesesese.

******************************************************

Antonio, Françis, and Gilbert all met up at lunch time and walked outside. None of them liked eating in the lunchroom. It was too crowded. They were about to sit in their regular spot, when Gilbert spotted curly, dirty blonde hair with a little stray curl peeking out from behind a tree. Gilbert pulled on Antonio and Francis' sleeves to stop them.

"Is something wrong, amigo?" Antonio asked, turning around.

"Oui. You normally yell our names and tackle us if you need something. You're not sick are you?"

"Nein!! I'm fine!! But, maybe we could sit by that kid. It's unawesome to sit alone at lunch!!" Gilbert said, pointing at the tree by which Matthew was sitting.

"....I don't see anyone..." Françis said, looking around.

Gilbert sighed, exasperatedly. "He gets that a lot. Come on!! I'm too awesome to leave such a cute person to eat all alone!!" He said, marching towards the tree.

Françis leaned over and whispered in Antonio's ear. "I bet you anything that he is just trying to get into that boys pants."

Antonio elbowed him. "Françis! Just because Gilbert wants to be nice to someone doesn't mean that he's trying to get in their pants." Françis looked at him, sceptically and Antonio sighed. "I know, I'm not even fooling myself."

"Hallo!! I'm the awesome Gilbert!!" Gilbert said, plopping down next to Matthew.

Matthew's eyes widened and he froze, dropping the book he was reading. His brother had warned him about this boy and his friends. He said they were always up to no good and to stay away from them.

Gilbert saw Matthew's terrified face and snickered. "Don't be afraid of ze awesome me."

"Gilbert, I think you're just scaring him." Antonio said, sitting next to Gilbert. He smiled brightly at Matthew. "I'm Antonio."

Matthew nodded slowly.

Françis sat on the other side of Gilbert and chuckled. "No wonder you went after this boy. He is quite adorable."

Tears started forming in Matthew's eyes. 'Are they making fun of me?? This is even worse than being ignored by everyone!" Matthew thought.

Gilbert smacked Françis playfully. "Shut up, Dummkopf."

Antonio tapped Gilbert's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Gil, I think he's about to cry."

Gilbert's eyes grew large as he looked at Matthew's face. "Ah!! No!! Don't cr-"

Matthew's brother, Alfred, came around the tree, grinning widely. "Hey!! Matthew, bro!! Here you are!! I was looking f- What the fuck are you doing here??!!" He said, glaring at the trio. "Oh my god!! Matthew!! Are you crying??? What the fuck did they do??!!! I'll kill them!!" Alfred started rolling up the sleeves of his bomber jacket and all three of the friends scooted away, trembling.

"Ah! No! You've...got it all wrong!" Antonio squeaked.

Alfred started towards him. "Bullshit. You did something to him. Why else would he be crying???"

Matthew pulled lightly on Alfred's jacket. "W-wait! No! L-let's just go...." Matthew didn't really want to testify at a murder trial for his twin, so he had to stop his brother before he hurt somebody.

Alfred turned to look at him. "Did they hurt you?" Matthew shook his head softly. "Make fun of you??" Matthew shook his head again. Alfred sighed and helped his brother up.

Matthew grabbed his backpack and book and scurried off.

Alfred whipped around and glared daggers at the boys again. "If you go near him again, I'll pound your faces into the ground." He said, before running off after his brother.

".....well, that was a wonderful idea you had, Gilbert." Françis muttered, sarcastically.

**********************************************************

Hallo, diary!!

Ze awesome me is back!! So, my first attempt at helping little Matthew failed :p. So now I will make a list of how to accomplish my mission.

1\. Host a party and invite him to it  
2\. Ask him out (that is sure to gain him some popularity... If I brag about it enough XD)

That's all I have come up with. They are both awesome ideas. But I think I will go with the party idea!! The second one is mein backup plan. Plus, who doesn't love mein awesome parties??? Nobody!! That's who!!

~ze AWESOMEEE Gilbert!!! ;D

***********************************************************

Hello again for the second time today!

So, the teacher told us to write experiences in our lives in this journal....so that's exactly what I'll do. Today, as I was walking (...well, running) to my second period class, I ran into this adorable little Italian!!! He cursed me out, but after I apologized many times, he agreed to letting me take him to lunch tomorrow to make up for it. I'm a junior, so I'm allowed to go off-campus for lunch if I want. Lovino (that's his name) is only a Sophomore, but the security guards honesty don't care who comes and goes. Lovino is such a cute name!! Did I mention that? Anyways. It's almost like a date!! :3 Yay!! Sadly, I don't think he especially likes me....

-Antonio

************************************************************

So, just now, I had this extremely sexy dream about Arthur. In it, he was in my history class like usual, and the teacher was droning on about the Cold War or something and he just looked over at me and climbed into my lap, taking off his shirt, slowly. Then he started grinding into me and giving me a lap dance. In front of everyone!!! It was so hot. But just as he began taking off my pants, I woke up. :( Normally I would be super happy....but right now I am in study hall and have a huge, hard problem to deal with.....

Never fall asleep in study hall.

Or school in general

~ Françis ♥

*************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Spanish and German charm (and manipulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo at least Antonio gets Lovino to agree to go to the party....Gilbert probably did...who knows

Day 2

Hallooo!!!!

It is ze awesome me again :D. After many hours of convincing mein bruder to let me host an awesome party at our house on Saturday night!!! He was very reluctant at first, but mein awesome convincing skills are flawless. All I have to do now is figure out how to get Matthew there without his bruder freaking out and killing me. I'm too awesome to die :0. Anyway, there are several ways that I have thought of that will hopefully work.

~the super duper incredibly awesome Gilbert ;)

************************************************  
The night before:

"Why nooooottt?" Gilbert whined, leaning on his younger brother, pouting.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and sighed. "Last time you had a party, we had to remove and replace the carpet in my room because of how much vomit and....other stuff...was on it. And I had to buy new comforters, because the stains wouldn't come out!!"

"That was only because you were out of town at an anime convention with your Japanese friend. You'll be here this time!! You can keep people out!!!"

Ludwig pushed Gilbert off of his shoulder and began doing the dishes. "No. That's my final answer."

Gilbert lied on the ground, moaning. "Uggghhhhh whyyyyyy."

"Mein gott. You are worse than a child. How are you mein older bruder?" Ludwig said, rubbing his eyes, sleepily and yawning.

Gilbert grabbed onto Ludwig's pant leg and made a puppy dog face at him. "Pleeeaaasssee."

Ludwig kicked him off. "No."

Gilbert huffed in frustration. "The puppy dog face works when your boyfriend does it."

Ludwig's face turned bright red. "H-he's not my b-boyfriend. He's just a friend."

Gilbert smirked. "Yeah right. If you let me have the party, I can set you two up."

"N-no!!"

"Fine. Then I'll just ask him out myself."

"You wouldn't. Plus, you don't even like him that way."

"Oh, hun. I definitely would. And no. I do not like him that way. But I would charm him into loving me, then dump him and break his fragile, Italian heart."

Ludwig clenched his fists. "Don't you dare."

Gilbert crossed his legs. "I do dare....but, if you let me have the party, I won't ever lay a finger on your precious Italian."

Ludwig gritted his teeth. ".....fine....but if anyone has...sex...in my room again, I will literally kill you."

Gilbert jumped up, cheering, and slapped his younger brother's back. "You won't regret this!!" He said, running up to his room to text everyone he knew about his 'awesome party'.

"I already do..." Ludwig mumbled.

*******************  
Present time:

Gilbert marched up to a red-headed girl, who was leaning against her locker, arguing with the blonde, thick-eyebrowed boy who he knew Françis had a crush on.

"You're such a fucking idiot!! Leave me alone!! I don't care!!" She huffed and massaged her temples. "You're so selfish." She turned around swiftly and came face-to-face with the albino boy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Gilbert raised his hands, defensively. "Woah, woah there, tiger. Remove the claws. I just want to ask you a question."

She raised an eyebrow, sceptically and crossed her arms. "Oh really. And what would that be."

"I just want you to invite your friend, Matthew to mein awesome party this Friday. Small favor."

She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "That's not a question. And why would I do that? Why can't you just ask him yourself? ...or is the wittle baby too scawed?" She mocked, sticking out her bottom lip.

Gilbert glared at her. "If you had his twin on your bad side, you'd be terrified too."

She shrugged. "True. But you still haven't told me why you want me to invite him to your dumbass party."

"Because, if you don't, I have some pictures from a party you went to last month that contain some nice snapshots of you and Elizabeta in that Australian boy's bed. It'd be a real shame if those were to get out."

Her face turned bright red. "....fine. I'll invite him as long as you delete those." She said, storming off.

Gilbert smirked. "Haha. Sucker."

***********************************************  
Red. That is my new favorite color. It is also the color Lovi's face turns when he's embarrassed. So cute! He looks like a tomato!! Aaaaaaaa!!! He's so cute!!! I went with him to lunch today and he was so adorable!!!! I really want to ask him on an actual date, but sadly, I don't think he likes me at all. He called me 'bastard' the whole time and said that he only agreed to go because it meant free food :( ... Maybe I'll see if he wants to go to Gilbert's party this weekend.... That would be a good opportunity to ask him out!! Maybe.

~Antonio

***********************************************

Antonio bounced over to Lovino's locker, where the Italian was in a heated discussion with a boy who looked quite a bit like Lovino. Lovino was saying something along the lines of 'there is no way in hell you are going to that bastard's party. I don't care if the potato bastard is going to be there!!!' And the smaller Italian looked like he was going to cry and was whining. The younger stuck out his tongue and said that he was going to go anyways and ran off.

Antonio approached cautiously. He could practically see the smoke coming off of Lovino. Sadly, Antonio isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He tapped Lovino's shoulder and smiled brightly when the boy turned around.

"What the fuck do you want, you stupid jerk bastard???" Lovino growled.

"You seem angry. So...I came to make you feel happy!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, dumbfuck. It's none of your damn business. If it wasn't for your stupid friend, I wouldn't even be in this situation!!" Lovino said, storming off. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see the cheerful Spanish boy following behind.

Lovino turned on his heel abruptly, causing the boy to almost crash into him for the second time that week. "Stop. Following. Me."

Antonio frowned (which was a very uncommon occurrence). "What does it have to do with any of my friends?"

Lovino nearly gagged on the boy's stupidity floating around the air. "The damn potato bastard is holding a dumbass party and my innocent, uncorrupt baby brother will be around you perverted freaks!!!" Lovino turned to walk away, but Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Wait. If you're worried about your little brother, then why don't you come with me to the party with me!! That way you can keep an eye on your brother and I'll make sure you stay safe!!"

"No!! You're just trying to get me drunk so you can rape me!! You'll probably rape my brother too!!" Lovino screeched, making other students turn to look at him, curiously.

"I have NEVER raped anyone!! I would never rape anyone. Ever.....but me other people there might....there are quite a few shady people there."

Lovino glared. "I'll just convince him to not go."

Antonio chuckled. "Good luck. He seemed pretty set on going to that party."

Lovino gritted his teeth and Antonio knew that he had won. "....dammit....fine. Fuck it. But if you try anything. ANYTHING, I will kill you and your friends." Lovino said, and ran off.

Antonio smiled brightly. He had a date!! Well, sort of. But he would still be able to hang out with Lovi. Maybe if he did a good job at keeping him and his brother safe, Lovino would go on a date with him.......

*********************************************

Damn the stupid Americans.

That one stupid American boy just asked Arthur. MY Arthur. To Gilbert's party!!! And the worse thing is that he actually AGREED. That damn American had better not lay a finger on my British boy. I will rain hell upon him. He doesn't understand the true power of amour. He is just a stupid American boy. He's only a sophomore. Arthur is a junior. A whole age difference. What does he have that I don't???

-Françis

*********************************************

Françis glared at the irritating American making wild hand gestures while telling a story about how he had saved a child or something 'heroic'. What did that boy have that Françis didn- . Wait. Did Arthur just SMILE???? Françis glared even harder at Alfred. Alfred. If that wasn't the most disgustingly American name, Françis didn't know what was.

Françis leaned in closer in order to listen in on their conversion. Inconspicuously, of course.

"And that's how Mattie's fear of spiders began!!" Alfred grinned, rocking back and forth. Arthur rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He had known the American boy since he was very young and had a great part in raising him. He had been very mature and controlling both in his childhood and well into his teenage years.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his glasses. "So...uh...what time should I pick you up?"

Arthur chuckled. "We live next door to each other, you git. And Gilbert and Ludwig's house is only two streets over. And it wouldn't kill you to walk. You definitely are gaining weight." He said, pinching Alfred's tummy.

"Heeeeyyyyy." Alfred pouted. "That's not nice."

"Who said I was nice, you wanker?"

Françis didn't even realise that he had been pulling on his handkerchief with his teeth, until it fell onto his desk, torn apart.

Arthur glanced over at Françis and blushed softly when he noticed that the French boy was staring at him (so much for inconspicuous, Françis -_-). Why was the damn frog so attractive?? If he had a better personality and was less of a man-whore, Arthur would have definitely dated him. But instead, he had a stupid personality and had slept with more people than a prostitute. Fuck that stupid, fucking, piece of...

"Aaaaaarrrrttttiiiieeee. Earth to Artie." Alfred said, waving his his hand in front of the Brit's face. Arthur snapped out of it and glared at Alfred. "Hey! There ya are!! You zoned out on me there."

Arthur smacked Alfred's hand. "Sit down, you wanker."

Alfred laughed obnoxiously and ran over to his seat in the front of the room. He had originally been seated in the back of the room...until the 'McDonald's incident'. Don't ask. Arthur shook his head and sat in his normal seat in front of Françis.

"Bonjour, Mon petit ami." Françis said, smiling.

Arthur rolled his eyes and groaned. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Françis puffed out his cheek. "I was just going to ask how your day was going."

"Well, it was going just fine until I saw you."

Françis opened his mouth, then closed it, not sure what to say. He couldn't even come up with a smart ass comeback. Arthur noticed his silence and immediately became worried. Was he sick? Hurt?

"A-are you okay...?" Arthur asked, softly.

Francis' heart skipped a beat. Ohmygod he was so cute when he was being shy. "Ah. Oui. I'm fine. I'm just tired."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Don't stop me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will start actually going somewhere soon. I swear.

Day 3 (Wednesday)

Bonjour~

I think I am actually starting to like this journal assignment. Not as much as Gilbert, of course, but I am still quite enjoying it. Two days until Gil's party. I will most definitely make some romantic progress (hopefully). He gets very....different...when he's drunk. And by different, I mean almost as crazy as his Irish siblings. I heard that he once stripped and walked around in a mini apron. God, why couldn't I have been there?? But, this party, I'll have to get him really drunk.

Then he will be mine ;)

~Françis

*************************************

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Françis snapped his notebook (which he had decorated with glitter and rose stickers) and put it in his backpack. As soon as he got out of the classroom, he was tackled by his albino friend.

"Heyy brohas!!! Wassup?" Gilbert said, hanging off of him.

Françis heard an exasperated sigh from behind them. "Bruder. Stop making a scene in the hallways." Gilbert's little brother said, obviously annoyed.

Gilbert smirked. "Shut up. You're just annoyed because your little Italian boyfriend isn't here today."

Ludwig's face turned bright red and he stuttered, "H-he's not my...."

"Uh huh. Anyways, you can come eat lunch with me and mein awesome friends! Isn't that right, Francy?"

Françis chuckled. "Of course! Any brother of yours is a friend of mine!"

"....that made like no sense." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

".....Anyways. Let's go." Françis said, looking around the halls for Antonio. "Where's Toni? He's normally over here by now."

Gilbert huffed. "He's probably off with his unawesome boyfriend or shit."

Françis smiled. "Onhonhon. Boyfriend? Why did Antonio not tell me? And more importantly, why did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to tell me. I've seen the way the little Italian has him wrapped around his finger."

"Wait. What? Italian?" This time it was Ludwig speaking.

Gilbert smirked. "Ja. Your boyfriend's bruder is the one that Toni is being manipulated by."

"H-he's not my boy-"

"He's not your boyfriend. I know. I know." Gilbert sighed.

"Let's just go..." Ludwig said, looking at the ground.

Gilbert and Françis both laughed and each put an arm over Ludwig's shoulders, which he shrugged off, glaring at Gilbert.

******************

Hola!

Every time I look at a tomato or walk by an Italian restaurant, I think of Lovi. Oh, who am I kidding. I think about him all the time!! This is weird....I've never actually felt this way about ANYONE before!!! O_o What is this?? Am I actually in LOVE with Lovino Vargas??

~Antonio

******************

"...what is wrong, Mon ami? You're spacing out." Françis said, poking Antonio's shoulder lightly.

Antonio's head snapped up. "Hm? Oh yeah..." He paused. "...Françis?"

"Oui?"

"If...I told you something, would you promise to keep it a secret? Even from Gil?" Antonio glanced over at the albino, who was making fun of his brother.

"Of course. Oui. Oui!" Françis also glanced at Gilbert, who was now rolling on the grass, laughing his ass off.

"..okay..." He leaned in close, up to Françis' ear. "...I....think I'm in love...."

Françis grinned widely. "Ah!! Wonderful!! With who??"

".....Lovino Vargas...." Antonio blushed.

Françis pulled away, stunned. "Huh? I thought you didn't like him. You don't really talk to him."

"Y-yes I do!! And I definitely don't hate him....he's coming to Gil's party on Friday."

"Ooh la la!! Then take the chance and get him drunk. And then take his innocence in a night of passionate love making."

"Ah...no...I don't think he'd like that....and plus, I'm not you."

Françis fake-pouted. "Fine...then, just tell him how you feel."

"Huh?? But what if he rejects me?"

"Then he rejects you. Just tell him at the party." Françis smiled.

"Hm... Alright."

"Ah, oui!! That's the spirit!" Françis patted him on the back, then turned to yell at Gilbert, who had fallen on him.

***********************

Guten Tag!!!!

The awesome me has just confirmed with Matthew's annoying Irish...or something.. Friend, that he is, in-fact, coming to mein awesome party!!!!! :D No one can resist mein awesomeness!!! Kesesesesesesese

~Awesome AWESOME Gilbert!!!!!

***********************

"Are you still writing in diaries, bruder?" Ludwig sighed, looking at his brother, scribbling away in his journal.

"Hellz yeah, brohaf!!"

"Don't call me that."

Gilbert nudged Ludwig, playfully. "Aww. Don't be so uptight. Your little boyfriend will probably be better by mein party. By the way, did I tell you that he's coming?"

"He's not my- wait. What?? He's coming?? Who told you??"

"Antonio told my that the little Italian's bruder was going to keep an eye on your little Italian."

Ludwig's stomach dropped. Feliciano could never handle one of Gilbert's parties! They were too....intense.

"N-no! He can't go!!" Ludwig stuttered. "He's too innocent!"

"Kesesesese. Mein parties are awesome! Just watch out for him. You could even watch out for him in the bedroom.... If you know what I mean." Gilbert smirked.

Ludwig's face turned red. "Gilbert! That's inappropriate!!!" He hit his brother's arm.

Gilbert laughed. "I'm just kidding, brohaf!! Loosen up!" He grinned at Ludwig's glaring face. "Anyways, on a separate note....Do you know Matthew?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Which one? There's like three at this school."

"Ah...Matthew...Williams? I think it was. He's Alfred's half brother or something."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of Matthew Williams? I thought you only knew the 'cool' kids."

Gilbert huffed. "I do NOT. But anyways, he's coming to mein party and-"

"Wait. WHAT? He's coming to the party???"

"Ja. What's so surprising about that? No one can resist them. They're too awesome."

"But...he seems so...introverted..." Ludwig looked at his brother, suspiciously. "What did you do."

Gilbert raised his hands, defensively. "I didn't do anything BAD. I just blackmailed one of his 'many' friends. Many meaning like two."

Ludwig groaned. "You are so unbelievable. Why would you do that?? That's awful."

"Nah. But anyways. I think we've confirmed that you know him. So, anyways. I need you to put in a good word for me. Right now. To guarantee that he comes."

"Vhat?? Why me??"

"Because Alfred doesn't hate your guts. And he watches over him like a mother bear. Sometimes. Other times, he avoids him like the plague... Their relationship is weird...." Gilbert trailed off.

"Bruder! Stay on topic!"

"Ah! Yeah! But pleeeeaaaasssee go talk to him!!! I really want you toooooooooo." Gilbert whined.

"What are you planning on doing to him?"

"Nothing! I just want to get to know him better!!"

"Yeah, right." Ludwig said under his breath. He sighed, giving in. Gilbert would just keep bugging him if he didn't go along with his plans. "Fine."

"Really??? Yeah!! I knew you couldn't resist the awesome me!! You won't regret this!!"

Ludwig sighed. "I already do." He stood up and walked towards Matthew's normal 'hiding' spot.

Gilbert pumped his fist in the air. "Ja!! Yes!!" Then he lost his balance and fell onto Françis, who cussed him out.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The really boring chapter where nothing happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really nothing important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Yay!!! Tragically, this was the only chapter out of all my works that I was able to finish. But I will have more chapters soon!!

This is bad, amigo! This is the second day Lovi's brother has been sick and absent from school! If Feli is sick, that means he isn't going to Gil's party. Which means that neither is Lovi!! WHICH means that my chance to confess my feelings will be gone!!

I'm going to go to skip school to get to Feli's house, and nurse him back to health ASAP! It is the only way.

~Antonio

********************

Antonio ran up to Françis. "Hey! Amigo! I need to ask you a favor."

Françis turned around, smiling. "Anything for you."

"You have art this period with Lovi, right?" Françis nodded. "Nice! I need you to make sure he doesn't check on his brother."

"..why...? Are you planning on killing Feliciano?"

"Of course not!! I'm going to nurse Feli back to health!! I need Lovi to come to the party. And if his brother doesn't come, neither will he!"

Françis sighed. "Fine."

Antonio hugged Françis. "Gracias!!!" Then, he ran off.

Françis ran his hand through his hair. "L'Idiot...." He shook his head, slightly amused. This was the first time Toni had actually really liked a person romantically, and for more than just sex.

*********************

Antonio rang the doorbell to Feliciano's house. He had gotten the address from Ludwig, after a lot of convincing and begging. He rang the doorbell again, biting his lip and praying that Feli would answer the door.

"Pleasepleasepleaseple-"

The door opened slowly, and Feliciano peeked around the corner, smiling brightly when he saw Antonio.

"Toni!! What are you doing here?"

Antonio grinned. "I just came to visit you!! And see how you're doing!! Can I come in?"

Feliciano puffed out his cheek. "Hm. Grandpa said I shouldn't have anyone come near me....but I'm pretty much all better, so I guess it's alright." He opened the door, letting Antonio inside. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Oh. Ludwig told me."

Feliciano giggled. "He did?"

Antonio nodded. "Yup. He seems to know a lot about you. He must like you very much....you should come lie down. You look a bit pale."

Feliciano nodded, then lay down on the couch, and patted a spot near him, signaling for Antonio to sit down. Antonio smiled and sat down.

"So, what were, or are, you sick with?" Antonio asked.

"Ve...it was just a 24-hour stomach sickness. I got sick on Wednesday night, but then I felt better yesterday. But, Lovi made me stay home today too. He's kind of overprotective." Feliciano sighed.

"Ah..that sucks. The stomach flu is the worst." Antonio patted Feliciano's head. "Glad you're feeling better."

"Heh heh. Thank you."

"By the way, are you going to go to Gil's party still? Ludwig said he'll definitely be there."

Feliciano blushed. "Yep! I've never been to a party before! It sounds fun!"

Antonio grinned, feeling relieved. "That's good. Just stay close to Ludwig. He'll keep you safe. So, don't let him out of your sight."

Feliciano nodded quickly. "Okay!"

Antonio looked towards the door. There really was no reason to stay here anymore, seeing as Feliciano was back to his normal, quirky self. But, he figured he could keep Feli company for a little while longer.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat, or make tea, or something?" Antonio asked.

Feliciano made a face. "Ve...I don't really have that much of an appetite after the flu. Also, I've had about twenty cups of tea these last two days. Grandpa had a whole shelf of herbal health teas. Honestly, some of them were so gross that I probably still would have thrown them up, even if I wasn't sick."

Antonio laughed. "Okay, then. I'll just hang out here for a bit longer. I have about a half hour left of my free time class."

Feliciano grinned widely. "Ve!! Okay!! Grazie!!"

Antonio mussed up Feliciano's hair. "So, how have you been? Other than being sick?"

Feliciano hummed. "Vee..I've been good. But Lovi's been moodier than usual this week. I think it started when he met you."

Antonio's face dropped. "Oh..."

Feliciano patted his head. "Ve! Don't worry! If he actually hated you, he wouldn't be this moody. I think he likes you!" He winked. "And I think you like him too."

Antonio blushed and nodded.

"Ve!! I was right!" Feliciano clapped his hands together. "Just be careful. He's very shy and gets hurt easily. Be nice to him."

"Of course. I promise I'll take good care of him....at least I will if I ever get him to go out with me."

"Ve. I'm sure you will." Feliciano giggled.

Antonio nodded and looked at the clock. "Ah!!! Crap!! I'm going to be late!!"

"Okay! Sorry! I took up your time..."

Antonio shook his head. "Nah. It was fun talking to you." He hugged Feliciano quickly and ran out the door.

He smirked as he sprinted back to school. Everything had fallen back into place.

********************

Guten Tag!!!!!

Matthew actually talked to me today!!!!!!

Well, actually, he said a very quiet 'hello', but it is improvement!!!! Soon, he will be the most outgoing, popular guy in school. Next to me of course. Well. Actually probably not, but he'll have more friends!!! He'll also be dating the awesome me!!!

You're probably thinking "What? They are not going out already? But how is that possible? Gilbert is too awesome!! Everyone would jump at the chance to date him!!" Well, he would definitely be dating me if it weren't for his stupid, fat, annoying American brother!!! That boy practically comes at me with a chainsaw every time I get within like 20 feet of Mattie!!!! I don't know why he feels as if he needs to come between me and Matthew's love!!! Totally unawesome!!!

~~~AWESOME GILBERT!!!!!

*********************

Gilbert shut his journal (which was now decorated with pictures of his little yellow canary, Gilbird) just as his brother walked in.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked, standing in the doorway.

Gilbert grinned widely. "Being awesome as usual. Why do you ask?"

Ludwig looked at the ground, blushing. "....I need to ask you a question.... But please be serious about it."

"Kesesesesese is it about your sex life?"

Ludwig glared at his brother. "No!!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why do I even bother? Never mind." He turned to leave.

"Wait. Noooooooo. I was just joking!!! You can ask me anything!!! Come sit down!!! I promise I'll be serious!!" Gilbert brushed some stuff off his bed and patted the empty space next to him.

Ludwig sighed, walking over and sitting on his brother's bed. "I.....I want...to know…..how to tell someone you...like them....like LIKE like them...." Ludwig said, staring at the ground, his face redder than a firetruck.

Gilbert grinned widely. "Ahhhh!! I knew it!! You're in love!! Luckily for you, I am awesome and I can help you. Who is the lucky fellow? Or lady?"

"I...um...somebody..."

"It's Feli, isn't it."

Ludwig looked up, stunned. "W-wha.... How did you...."

Gilbert laughed. "Kesesese. Everyone knows that you've been bat crazy about that boy since you met him."

Ludwig bit his lip, embarrassed. "Oh...."

"Anyways. You want to ask him out, ja? Well. You honestly should just tell him you like him. He's crazy in love with you too."

"Ah....you don't know that.....I think he just thinks of us as friends."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah. And One Direction is made up of straight boys. " He said, sarcastically.

Ludwig looked at him, confused. "What?"

"It's sarcasm, mein unawesome little brohaf."

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter because it makes no sense."

Gilbert pretended to be offended. "Your face makes no sense. Anyways, why are you asking me about the little Italian? Honestly, you should just get him drunk and take him up to your room to" Gilbert made a hip thrusting motion, making Ludwig blush madly.

"No!!! I would never take advantage of him like that!!!"

Gilbert stuck out his tongue. "I would."

"I KNOW you would." Ludwig huffed. "But you had better not try anything with Matthew."

"We weren't talking about Mattie, Lud."

"We are now. Don't try anything with him. I don't want him to get hurt. Also, you never thanked me for making your party sound 'awesome' to him." Ludwig crossed his arms. "If you make him cry, I'll punch you in the face. Matthew is a very nice person."

"Since when did you care about Matthew?"

"Since you started hitting on him."

"Ughhh. No faiiiirrrr. You can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you." Gilbert pouted.

Ludwig shrugged and stood up. "Goodnight. You're annoying."

"Heeeeyyyyyyy."

************************

Arthur c'est très mignon aujourd'hui ♥  
The way his hair falls over his emerald green eyes. And how he blows it away with those perfect pink lips. And his eyebrows compliment his eyes perfectly. His pale skin makes his eyes look even brighter.

Mais, le stupide fils d'un déblatérer Américain. That idiot keeps looking over at my Arthur. On the bright side, I am about 99℅ convinced that Arthur only sees him as a childhood friend. But, I know for sure that la incompétent idiote is making the moves on him. I'm going to have to make sure he stays away from Arthur at the party.

************************

"What are you writing?" Arthur hissed. "We're supposed to be reading."

Françis shut the notebook. "Ah, but I have already read the chapter."

"Oh really..." Arthur said, not convinced. "Then what happens in it?"

Françis cleared his throat. "Un voleur, Jean Valjean, c'est libéré de prison, et il chercher pour un travail dans les villes, mais les personnes dit 'non', parce que il est un criminel. Il marcher à un église, et un prêtre donne Jean Valjean des nourritures et un lit pour repos. Et-"

"God dammit. Shut up. I don't speak French, you bastard." Arthur said, angrily, looking back at his book.

Françis chuckled. "But you should have gotten at least some of that. I mean, you are in French 2 this year."

Arthur glared at him. "Fuck you. It's not like they teach us any of that stuff. They just teach us foods and clothes and how to conjugate verbs."

Françis smirked. "Is that so? Well, what do you say to a few private lessons with me?" He said, winking.

Arthur's face turned as red as the shirt the boy in front of him was wearing. "Y-you dumbass."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Don't lie." Françis said, leaning closer.

"Fuck no!!" Arthur said, louder than he intended. All the other students in the room turned to look at them, some snickering under their breaths.

The teacher glared at the pair. "Move seats, Arthur. You're disrupting the class. Talk to your boyfriend after class is over."

"W-what! I...I....boy...friend?? What d-did..?" Arthur stuttered.

"Now Arthur." The teacher said, strictly.

Arthur looked at the ground, gathered his stuff, and moved to the only empty seat, which was in the very back. After that, he just stared down at his desk, not reading the book and looking like he might just cry.

'Shiiiiitt..." Françis thought, then looked over at Alfred, who had been glaring daggers at him for about three minutes straight after Arthur got in trouble.

Françis rested his head in his hands. 'Well this is definitely a setback.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> Arthur c'est très mignon aujourd'hui : Arthur is very cute today
> 
> Mais, le stupide fils d'un déblatérer Américain: but, that stupid son of a bitch American
> 
> Un voleur, Jean Valjean, c'est libéré de prison, et il chercher pour un travail dans les villes, mais les personnes dit 'non', parce que il est un criminel. Il marcher à un église, et un prêtre donne Jean Valjean des nourritures et un lit pour repos. Et-: A thief, Jean Valjean, is freed from prison, and he searches for work in the towns, but the people tell him 'no', because he's a criminal. He goes to a church and a priest gives Jean Valjean food and a bed to rest on. And-
> 
> ***if you know what book they were reading, I will love you forever*****


	5. Party on (Something to Remember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Gilbert's party!! It turns out to be an interesting night, with lots of twists and turns.
> 
> ***I apologize in advance to both the characters and the readers for the emotional sadness in this chapter****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, the title is from the song, "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. :D

Aaaaaaaaaaagghhh!!!

Mein bruder has caught the same virus that the little Italian had!!! Now he wants me to cancel the party!!! (Which is tonight btw). But, I can't do that!!! I've worked too hard!!!! I NEED this to happen!!! Anyways, it's unawesome to cancel a party. I hope bruder will understand..... He'll probably get really mad at me again, but now is not the time for that!! I need to make a connection with Matthew!!! I'm sorry bruder, but I need this party to happen!!!

Oh!! People are starting to arrive!! Later!!

~Awesome Gilbert ;)

********************

"Eyyyy!!! Brohafs!!!" Gilbert exclaimed, upon seeing his two best friends in his doorway, and tackling Antonio into a hug.

Françis and Antonio laughed. "So, are we the first ones here?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja. But not for long."

"Oy. Talk quieter, bastard. Your voice is annoying." Lovino grumbled. Gilbert hadn't even noticed him there.

"Veeeee....be nice, frattello!!" Feliciano scolded. Gilbert hadn't noticed him either.

Then, cars started showing up, and people scrambled out of them and into Gilbert's house. Antonio smiled at the Italian brothers and pulled them into the house.

Gilbert grinned. "Let the party begin!!" He said, lowering the light brightness.

Soon, the house was filled with loud music, and what had to be at least a hundred teenagers. Almost everyone had one or two red solo cups and were getting drunk off their asses.

Plenty of girls, and a few guys, tried dancing with Gilbert, but were brushed off by the albino. He was planning on only dancing with one person...that is, if he could find him.... He scanned the crowd over and over, looking for the shy Canadian. He saw Matthew's brother, but not Matthew.

When he saw a familiar red head, whom he had talked to days before, he squeezed through the crowd and pulled on her sleeve. She turned around, and her smile turned to a scowl. "Ugh. What the hell do you want?"

"Wow. You don't have to be so rude!! I was just going to ask if Matthew was here." Gilbert huffed.

She rolled her eyes. "I think I saw him come in. I would check the backyard if I were you. He doesn't like crowded spaces."

Gilbert smiled brightly. "Awesome!! Danke!!" And with that, he ran off...well, squeezed through the large group of people as fast as he could.... towards his backyard.

When he finally managed to get out to the backyard, he looked around the groups of people. He was about to give up and go back inside, when he saw a little curl popping up from the far left corner, near the bushes.

He walked over and plopped down next to Matthew, startling the Canadian. "Hey, Birdie!!" Gilbert said, smiling.

Matthew looked at the ground, playing with a blade of grass. "...why do you call me that?"

"What? Birdie?"

Matthew nodded, shyly.

"Because you are awesome and cute like my little birdie!! He's about this big." He made a circle with his hand. "And he's super cute!! Do you want to come see him?"

Matthew shrugged. "....I dunno...."

Gilbert leaned down to look at Matthew's face. "Hm...you should really make eye contact when you talk to someone. It's polite, and you have just about the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Matthew's face turned bright red, and he turned away, a shy smile on his face. "I...guess I can go see your bird...."

Gilbert smiled widely, standing up and pulling Matthew up off the ground. He wrapped his hand around Matthew's, and before the Canadian could say anything, he was being dragged into Gilbert's house, up the stairs, and into his room.

Matthew looked around the room, panting. "What...flag is that on your wall?

"That, mein friend, is the awesome Prussian flag."Gilbert said, walking over to his bird cage.

"Prussian..?"

"You should look it up sometime. It's pretty awesome." Gilbert said, pulling his little bird out of it's cage.

Matthew walked over to look at the bird. "It's really cute. What's it's name?"

"His name is Gilbird." Gilbert held the bird out for Matthew to pet. "Here. You can pet him. He likes attention."

Matthew snorted with laughter. "You named your bird GILBIRD? Like your name? But a bird?"

"Yep!!"

Matthew laughed. "That's really funny. I've never heard of a person naming an animal like that!"

Gilbert giggled. "Is it really that funny?"

"Yes!" Matthew said, wiping tears from his eyes.. "You're almost as crazy as my brother!!"

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or..."

"I don't either..."

Gilbert pet Gilbird softly, smiling. "You're really cute. Do you know that?"

Matthew blushed. "I.…um..I'm not that cute. My brother is the more attractive one..."

Gilbert made a face. "Are they blind?? If they were to take a proper look at you, they would immediately think you're the cutest thing in the world.... I know I do..." Now it was Gilbert who was blushing.

"...really? I don't think so..." Matthew said, sceptically.

Gilbert set Gilbird down on the floor to let him run around, and grabbed Matthew's hands. "Don't put yourself down!! You are a very cute, awesome, and a wonderful person to be around!!! I'm not lying!! I've never felt like this about anyone before...I think I might...like you. Maybe even love you!!"

Matthew looked up at him, shocked. "What...?"

"If...you want to run away...and freak out, it's okay. I know I'm sort of coming on too strong."

"No! It's... It's okay...I-I think I like you too. Maybe not like that yet. But, I see that you're a good guy. At least from what I've seen so far..."

Gilbert's face lit up. "Really?!"

Matthew nodded. "Yea-" Matthew grunted as Gilbert's arms wrapped around him.

"Yes!! I'm so happy!! This is awesome!!"

"Gilbeerrttt....I can't breath." Matthew wheezed and Gilbert pulled away, apologizing.

"Ah! Sorry! ....do you just want to hang out in here for a while? I noticed that you don't seem to be too keen on big crowds."

Matthew smiled shyly and nodded.

"Awesome!! Do you just want to talk, or I have videogames! I could probably find something else....."

"I like videogames."

Gilbert grinned. "Awesome. Come look through my collection!!"

*********************

Ludwig heard a light knock on his door and he groaned. "Who is it?" He asked, his voice raspy and dry.

"Ve..it's me! Feli! Luddy, can I come in?" Feliciano's cheerful voice came from the other side.

"I don't want you to catch anything......"

"Luddy. I was the one to give it to you. I won't catch it again. Not right away, that is..."

Ludwig sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Come in. The door's unlocked. Well, it doesn't even have a lock...."

Feliciano opened the door and smiled at Ludwig, making the German's heart skip a beat. Feliciano always seemed to make his heart race. "Ve!! Luddy!! How are you doing? Toni told me that you weren't feeling very good, so I figured you'd be in here."

Ludwig smiled softly. "Thanks, Feli. How's the party?"

Feliciano made a face that made Ludwig chuckle. "Ve....it's not as fun as I'd imagined it to be....there's a lot of couples making out....and a lot of drunk people. Some Polish boy apparently threw up on Ivan's sister's shoes. I heard it didn't turn out to great for him...one couple was...um...doing things...outside..."

Ludwig shrugged. "That's a high school party for you...nobody tried to do anything to you, right?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No. Weeeeellll...there was this one boy who grabbed my butt...."

"Ugh. You're way too innocent for one of Gilbert's parties... You probably shouldn't have come..."

Feliciano pouted. "Ve...But I wanted to see Luddy!"

Ludwig blushed. "Here. I have an idea. How about on Monday, after school, we can go...do whatever you want to do. An amusement park, ice cream, you name it."

Feliciano's face lit up. "Ve!!! Really??" Ludwig nodded. "Vee!!! I'm so excited!!" He hugged Ludwig.

Ludwig inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nauseousness. "Urg. Feli. Not so tight."

Feli pulled away. "Ve!! Sorry, Luddy. Are you okay?"

Ludwig nodded, swallowing. "Ja. How much longer are you planning on staying here at the house?"

"Hm. Until Lovi decides that he wants to leave. We got separated about ten minutes ago." Feliciano sat on the end of Ludwig's bed. "Can I stay in here?"

"Are....are you sure? Because I don't want you to catch anything...."

"Luddy. I had it two days ago. That means that my body has built a fighty system for the germies."

Ludwig laughed. "Okay. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Feliciano nodded quickly.

"Okay. Go choose one. They're on that shelf." He pointed.

Feliciano bounced over and began looking through the movies.

***********************

On my way to Lovi's!!! Wish me luck!!

I know I'm supposed to write a full page, but this will have to do for now.

~Toni

***********************

Antonio stood on the doorstep of the Vargas household, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He heard crashing and the pitter patter of feet and a few curse words here and there. The door finally swung open, and Feliciano jumped out, giving Antonio a big hug. Lovino appeared a second later, scowling.

"You're early." Lovino growled.

Feliciano puffed out his cheek. "Loviii. He's only five minutes early. And you're all ready, anyways."

"Well, what if I hadn't been. What would we do th-"

"Hey!!" Antonio cut Lovino off. "Let's go!!"

"Ve!! Good idea!!"

The three boys piled into the car, then took off, Lovino grumbling about something or other the whole ride to the party. When they arrived, Antonio spotted Françis.

"Françis!! Hola!! Looks like we arrived at the same time!!" Antonio said, running over to greet his friend. Lovino trudged behind, still grumbling.

"Come on guys!!" Antonio said, dragging the two Italian brothers to the porch.

Françis rang the doorbell, and loud footsteps came from inside the house towards the door. It swung open, and Antonio was immediately tackle-hugged by his albino friend.

Françis and Antonio laughed. "So, are we the first ones here?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja. But not for long."

"Oy. Talk quieter, bastard. Your voice is annoying." Lovino grumbled.

"Veeeee....be nice, frattello!!" Feliciano scolded.

Antonio grinned and pulled the brothers inside.

As the house filled up with guests, Lovino seemed to get more and more tense. He hated big crowds. And he had somehow lost his brother among the crowd. He grabbed onto Antonio's sleeve, scanning the crowd, trembling. Antonio looked over at the frightened Italian, and grabbed his hand. Lovino's face turned tomato red (which it seemed to do a lot) and he tried to fight it a little, but gave in, squeezing his hand tightly every time a person bumped into him.

Antonio leaned over to talk to Lovino. "Lovi, do you want to go outside?" He asked.

Lovino nodded, letting himself be pulled out the front door and onto the lawn. Antonio settled on a spot under a small aspen tree. He patted the ground and Lovino sat down next to him. Lovino liked it better out here. There was only about ten other kids, who were all smoking on the other side of the driveway.

Lovino noticed that he was still holding Antonio's hand, and he pulled away, embarrassed.

Antonio smiled softly. "I'm sorry. Parties are stressful. Especially Gilbert's."

Lovino nodded, looking at the ground. "They suck balls. I hate parties."

Antonio nodded. "Yeah...to be honest....I don't really like them either...."

"Then why the fuck did you come?? And why the fuck did you invite me??" Lovino hissed.

"Be....because....I....like...you...?" Antonio mumbled, embarrassed.

Lovino scowled. "You're lying. Nobody likes me. They just like my cute, innocent, cheerful younger brother."

"Lovi. You aren't your brother. You are much different. You have such a wonderful personality, you aren't afraid to speak your opinion, and you are soooo cute. I've liked you since the first day I met you."

Lovino stared at him, silently.

Antonio took a deep breath. "Okay. Lovino Vargas? Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, looking directly into Lovino's eyes.

It was then that Lovino noticed how incredibly beautiful Antonio's green eyes were. Antonio was very attractive and nice, but Lovino wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship.

"I....u...um...I've never been in a...relationship..." Lovino said, shyly.

Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's, and nearly died of happiness when Lovino didn't pull away.

"Have you.....been in one...?" Lovino asked, staring at the ground.

Antonio ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Not officially. I've only really been with people once or twice.... I've never actually liked anyone like I like you."

"Oh. So, you're not a...virgin?" Lovino said, biting his lip.

Antonio blushed and he stared at the ground. "...no. I'm not....I lost it with Françis in seventh grade...."

"Oh. So, you're a fucking player?" Lovino pulled his hand away. "So, all you really want me for is my body, you bastard." Lovino turned away, his back facing Antonio.

"No!! I don't just like you for your body!! I love your smile that you show when you think people aren't looking. I love the way you care about your brother, even though you won't admit it. I love the way you aren't afraid to tell anyone off and speak your opinion. I love you...."

"I don't believe you. Nobody likes me. Not even my own brother." Lovino said, a tear streaming down his face.

Antonio squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears. "Lovi. You're brother loves you more than anything in the world. Every time I talk to him, he'll always, always bring you up and say how much he loves you. And I do to. I think I love you. Even though I've only officially known you for a week."

Lovino stood up. "You're lying. I'm going now."

"Bu-"

"No. Just leave me alone."

And with that, Antonio was left alone under a tiny aspen tree.

*********************

I have come up with a plan to steal Arthur away ;)

~ Françis ~

*********************

As soon as the party started, Françis watched the front door, waiting for one person. He nearly gave up, when Arthur walked in.....Alfred's arm around his waist. Françis glared daggers at the American, wishing that he would just take a hint and leave Arthur the fuck alone.

Françis waited until the pair made their way into the kitchen, then made his move, looking through the crowd, searching for the drunkest of Alfred's fan girls. He spotted the head cheerleader and her small clique of friends in a circle, all drunk off their asses. 'The more the better', Françis thought, making his way over to the girls.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." Françis said to the head cheerleader, a pretty Belgian girl with short, curly hair.

She giggled, and her friends copied. "Aren't you just the cutest?" She slurred.

"Ah. Oui, oui. I am. But, you know who's even cuter? Alfred Jones." He looked around and leaned to whisper in the girl's ear. "And I overheard him talking just now. He said that you were by far the cutest girl at school and that he's looking to ask you out."

She grinned. "Really?!"

Françis hummed. "Yes. And I heard he's in the kitchen...."

"He said that he wants to ask me out?"

"Oui. Go get him. He's waiting, but he's really shy, so you'll have to bring him to a private place. Like outside."

She nodded quickly and summoned her 'minions'. "Thank you~" She giggled, squeezing her way to the kitchen.

Françis smirked and slowly made his way over to the kitchen and waited. Soon enough, Alfred was being pulled outside by five drunk girls, leaving Arthur standing alone, his red solo cup as his only company. Françis made his move.

"Bonjour, Arthur." Françis said, walking over to Arthur, smiling his 100 watt smile that made all the girls (and some boys) swoon. Except for Arthur apparently. Or so Françis thought ;).

Arthur sighed, swirling his drink. "Hello, Françis."

Françis leaned against the counter next to Arthur. "Where's L'Idiot?"

"Oh. He's right here next to me." He gestured to Françis, smirking.

Françis couldn't help but laugh. "Ouch."

"But, if you're talking about the OTHER idiot, he's outside with his harem of girls." Arthur grumbled.

"...harem..? What does that mean?" Françis asked, confused.

"Oh. It's like a word the Japanese use for a lot of girls who fawn over one guy....or something like that."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Are you okay? You look a little down."

Arthur shrugged. "He was the one who asked me here in the first place. Then, only like five minutes after we get here, he's running off with five sluts." He took a sip of whatever was in the cup.

Françis bit his lip, laughing evily in his mind that his plan to get Alfred to leave actually succeeded. But now it was down to the hard part. Winning over a boy who was not yet in love with him. Again, or so he thought.

"Hm. I'm sorry. I really am. He has to be stupid to leave someone as amazing and gorgeous as you." Françis slowly moved closer.

Arthur blushed and took a big drink of the substance in his cup. "I mean, I thought he liked me!! I didn't think of him as anymore than a childhood friend, but it was still a dick move to ditch me!!!" Arthur slurred. He most definitely could not hold his alcohol well.

Françis nodded. "Oui. He is sort of a dick."

Arthur chugged the rest of his drink and grabbed another full cup of alcohol. "I-it's just not fair!!!" He said, tearing up.

Françis grabbed his empty hand slowly. Arthur flinched slightly, but let his hand be held.

"I like you, Arthur. I have since middle school." Françis confessed.

Arthur nearly choked on his drink. "Really?"

Françis nodded. "I fell in love with you on that day in seventh grade, when you cussed out that kid because he was calling me a fag and pushing me around."

Arthur smiled cutely at the ground. "You...did?"

"Oui."

"I....like you too. I started liking you the day that you tripped that kid for making fun of my accent and told me my accent was gorgeous and I shouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise."

Françis was taken back. "R-really? That was sixth grade!"

"Yes. That was also before you were a player." Arthur said, taking another sip of his drink. "God. It's really hot in here. Let's go outside." He pulled Françis through the crowd and out the front door. "Ahh. Much better." He said, taking a deep breath.

Françis smiled at him. "You're really cute. Do you know that?"

Arthur didn't say anything. He just blushed.

Françis was about to say something, but he spotted Antonio slowly walking towards where his car was parked, his shoulders slumped.

"Toni? What is wrong, Mon Ami?" Françis asked, walking over to Antonio, Arthur standing behind, focused on his cup.

Antonio wiped his eyes and laughed dryly. "It appears that I am unlucky in love."

"Oh, Toni. I'm so so sorry." Françis said, hugging his friend.

A new round of tears rolled down his face. "I'll be fine. I'll be okay."

Françis rubbed circles on his back until Antonio pulled away.

"Is there anything I can do, Toni?" Françis asked, sympathetically.

Antonio shook his head, sniffling. "I'm just going to go wait in my car until they come out."

"You're still driving them home?"

"Of course. I'm not just going to bail on them."

Françis sighed. "Okay. Text me later, okay?"

Antonio nodded, and walked to his car, waving sadly.

Arthur walked up to Françis, swaying slightly. "What was that all about?"

"Oh. Love problems. He's going to sit in his car." Françis sighed.

Arthur hummed. "What do you say we go sit in your car? Preferably the back seat." He said, seductively.

Françis raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm bloody serious. Now shut up and let's go.'

Françis grinned. "Gladly."

******************

Alfred watched as Arthur walked away with Françis. His heart breaking with every step the boy took. This was supposed to be a fun night for him and Arthur, but instead, it was ruined by a group of cheerleaders and a Frenchman.

 

 


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Françis have an...awkward morning after. And painful, in Arthur's case.
> 
> Gil and Matt go on a daaaattteee.
> 
> Poor Antonio. He's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceland, Norway and Denmark make an appearance.
> 
> In case you didn't know:
> 
> Iceland: Emil  
> Norway: Lukas  
> Denmark: Mathias

Bonjour~

I had a très bien night ~  
'Why?' You wonder. Well, I will tell you....I. Slept. With. Arthur. Kirkland. I know what you're thinking. 'You just now slept with him? But, you are so hot. Anyone would sleep with you if you asked them!' Well, that is mostly true, but Arthur is VERY stubborn and needed a little push. And that little push came from a bit of alcohol, an American boy, and a group of cheerleaders ;).  
After I saved Arthur from the loneliness of being 'abandoned' by the American, we went outside, because he thought it was really stuffy. Then, we ran into Tony (which reminds me, I need to go talk to him today and see if he's okay.), and Tony said he was going to go sit in his car, and Arthur said something along the lines of: 'do you want to go sit in your car too, sexy Françis ;)'. So, we had at it in the backseat. Well, sort of. A drunk guy and girl started leaning against the window, making out, which is apparently a huge turn off. So, Arthur suggested we go to my house, so we did. And there, we did it like rabbits. Not really. We only did it twice. He wanted a chance to top. Yes, I topped the first time, and he the second time. After that, he passed out and fell off my bed. So, unfortunately we had to stop there.. But, honestly, it was probably for the best. He was seriously drunk off his ass.

~ Françis

**************************

Arthur moaned, as he opened his eyes, the bright sunlight making his migraine 200x worse. He squeezed his eyes shut again, clutching his stomach. It felt like someone had punched him there multiple times. Then, he realized that pain wasn't just coming from his stomach and head.... His butt also felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. Suddenly, the events of the night before came rushing back to him. Of course, they were quite blurry, but they were enough to make Arthur's face turn bright red. He remembered leaving the party with Françis... Then, going back to his house (which he assumed he was at, at the moment) and...

"Oh God. I slept with Françis." Arthur whispered. He rolled onto his side, making his stomach churn, and ass burn. He grunted, opening one eye a tiny bit. He really needed some medicine. And ice. To his surprise, sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, were two bottles of pills, a cup of water, and a bag of ground ice. His eyes widened, which turned out to be a horrible idea, seeing as it made his head feel like exploding. "Bloody hell." He grunted, covering his head with a blanket.

Françis walked in, carrying a small bucket, and placed it next to the bed for Arthur. Just in case. "Arthur? Are you awake?" Françis asked, kneeling next to the lump under the blankets.

"Leave me alone to die." Arthur groaned, making Françis chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't know how I would explain a dead body being in my bed to the police."

"I hate you."

Françis smirked. "That's not what you said last night."

Arthur sat up quickly to protest, but doubled over in pain.

"Take it easy."

"Go die." Arthur said, retreating back under the blanket, cursing under his breath.

"I don't know how you would explain that to the police. Or my parents."

"I feel like I'm going to die."

Françis tried not to laugh."Take the medicine. It'll help you." Françis said, rubbing Arthur's back through the thick blanket.

"Don't touch meeee."

"I'll go get a bath running for you, and grab you a pair of clothes." Françis said, standing up, then leaving the room.

Arthur waited for him to leave, before peeking out from under the covers. He slowly grabbed the medicine off the nightstand, and took one pill from each of the bottles. He then downed the cup of water. He drank it a little to fast, making him dry-heave slightly. He ignored the ice. He wouldn't be caught dead putting that on his...

"Arthur. The bath's ready. Do you need help?" Françis asked, quietly, walking into his room.

"You should knock before you come into a room." Arthur glared. "I could be naked."

Françis chuckled. "Well, for one, this is my room. Second, you're already naked."

Arthur blushed, pushed himself upward, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I don't need your bloody help getting to the bathroom, bastard."

"Okay. Whatever you say. I set a pair of clothes next to the bathtub, along with a clean towel. There's soap and shampoo in a small rack hanging off the tub."

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur said, standing up. But, seconds after he did, his legs gave out, and he fell on his face.

Françis rushed over to his side. "Arthur? Are you okay?"

Arthur groaned. "I'm fine. Fuck off." He tried standing again, but his legs gave out again, and he landed on his face for the second time. "Shit. My legs feel like a baby deer's."

Françis looked at him, amusement spread across his face. "Well, it's only natural. You used muscles that you have never used before last night. After my first time, I fell down two flights of stairs..."

Arthur snorted. "Are you bloody serious?? That's so dumb!!" Arthur placed his head face down on the carpet again, trying to block out the light. "Who was your first?"

Françis laughed nervously. "Um....Antonio...."

"Your...friend Antonio?"

"That's the one."

Arthur laughed. "Wow."

"Okay, so anyways." Françis said, changing the subject. "Do you want me to help you get to the bathroom?"

"....I guess. But only because I have no other choice."

Françis grinned. "Great." He then proceeded to pick up Arthur bridal style.

************************

I'm in love!!!!!!!!!  
I have NEVER EVER felt this awesome in my life!!! And that's saying something!!! Matthew is the cutest thing ever!!! Before last night, I never felt anything like I feel around Matthew. Last night, we talked for four hours straight! It probably would have been more, if it weren't for the hundreds of texts his dumbass American brother sent. But, before he left, he gave me a kiss!!! It was only on the cheek, but it was AWESOME nonetheless.

***the AWESOME AWESOME Gilbert****!!!

(PS, Lud is feeling way better today. I think the little Italian had something to do with it. Do I sense a future wedding in the future? Yes I do.)

*************************

Gilbert shut his diary, and laid back on his bed, a goofy smile on his face. He was absolutely, positively in love.

His phone buzzed from the place it was resting, at the foot of his bed. He sat up, grabbed his phone, and grinned brighter than before...if that was even possible.

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
2:45 pm

Hi, what are you up to right now?

Gilbert quickly tapped out a message.

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
2:45 pm

nothin much, y?

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
2:50 pm

Do you want to go somewhere? Like the park or something.

Gilbert blushed. Was Matthew asking him out?? On a date??

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
2:50 pm

like a date? ;)

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
2:57 pm

I guess. If you want.

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
2:57 pm

of course i want. where u wanna go?

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
2:59 pm

There's a museum that just opened. It's about world history.

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
3:00 pm

hm. idk. museums arnt rlly my forte

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
3:01 pm

There's an entire section on Prussia.

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
3:01 pm

r u serious??? then, hell yea!! what time

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
3:03 pm

Is 5 alright?

From: Gilbert  
To: Birdie ♥  
3:03 pm

damn right! awesome! :D

From: Birdie ♥  
To: Gilbert  
3:04 pm

Alright. Then, it's a date ;) See you at 5. I'll pick you up.

  
Gilbert nearly died of happiness.

***********************

When Gilbert heard the doorbell ring, he basically dove down the stairs, scaring his brother so badly that he dropped the cup he was holding, the glass shattering on the floor.

"Shit! Gilbert! What the hell??" Ludwig shouted, running into the kitchen to grab a broom and paper towels.

"Ah!! Sorry, Lud!! My bad!! I'm going out!!" Gilbert swung the door open and grinned at the Canadian, who had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Is....everything okay in there? I heard shouting..." Matthew asked, peeking into the house, which was still sort of a disaster from the party. Gilbert and Ludwig had cleaned up the back and front yard, and some of the inside, but hadn't made much progress.

Gilbert shrugged. "Everything is awesome!"

"Gilbert, what the hell?! It got in the carpet!!! Damn it!!" Ludwig yelled at his older brother.

"Leeeett's go...." Gilbert said, stepping out the door and closing it behind him, gently. "Okay! So, where is this museum of yours?"

"It's downtown. So, about a 20 minute drive." Matthew said, fumbling with his keys.

"Awesome. And I'll get ya dinner afterwards. I know a few places."

Matthew smiled. "Okay." He unlocked the door and opened the passenger side, holding it open for Gilbert.

"Oh? Am I the princess today?" Gilbert laughed, climbing in.

Matthew walked around and got into the driver's seat. "Well, you sure act like it."

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy."

Matthew grinned, starting the engine. A 'Journey' song came out from the speakers, and Gilbert made a face. But, when he reached for the radio, Matthew swatted his hand away.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Gilbert stared at Matthew, amused. "I didn't know you watched 'Supernatural'."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Hm. Then I bet you were just dying to use that line."

Matthew shook his head. "I think you forgot that I have an extremely obnoxious twin brother, who doesn't have a drivers license."

"Does he watch it too?"

"No. He's addicted to another show."

"Oh? What show is that?"

Matthew giggled. "....Glee."

There was a moment of silence, before the boys started laughing.

************************

"Wow!!! This is awesome!!" Gilbert said, looking around, wide-eyed. "I've never seen anything like this!!! Lud would love this!!"

"Your brother like this stuff?" Matthew asked, looking closely at an old Prussian uniform sitting in a glass case.

"Yep! He's planning on being a history teacher when he grows up. I think he'd be awesome at it." Gilbert replied, looking over a map. "See this?" He pointed and Matthew looked at the spot his finger had landed on. "This is the area I was born in! That means I was technically born in Prussia!!"

Matthew laughed. "If you were born in Prussia, you'd be almost a hundred years old."

"Maybe I am. You never know." Gilbert smiled, mischievously.

"That would be awkward. Especially because you'd be on a date with a sixteen year old."

Gilbert leaned back, casually, onto the wooden case that held the map. "You're too cute. You know that?"

Matthew blushed and looked at the ground, a shy smile on his face. "I-I am not.."

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or." Gilbert sang, softly.

Matthew buried his face in his hands. "Oh, GOD no."

"...baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." Gilbert moved closer. "But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell. You don't kno-o-ow. You don't know you're beautiful."

Matthew giggled, and slowly uncovered his face, blushing even harder when he saw how close Gilbert had gotten. "Seriously? One Direction?"

Gilbert smirked. "Everyone loves that song."

"Um...I think your definition of everyone, and my definition of everyone are different."

Gilbert leaned in closer. "Mm. Is that so?"

Matthew gulped, slowly leaning towards Gilbert. "Yep."

The two moved in so closely, that their noses were nearly touching. Both boys were blushing at this point. Gilbert tilted his head to kiss him, and-

A security guard cleared his throat and the two pulled away from each other, quickly. "The museum closes in ten minutes." He said, nonchalantly, then walked away.

Matthew looked at his watch. It read 7:20. "Wow. Time really does fly when you're having fun."

"Of course!! That's because you're hanging out with the awesome me!! Come on, let's get out of here and go get some food! I'm hungry!" Gilbert said, grabbing Matthew by the hand and dragging him out of the museum. "I know this totally awesome place, not too far from here." He reached his hand out to Matthew.

Matthew grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. "Sounds great."

************************

"I had a really great time today, Gilbert." Matthew said quietly, resting his head on Gilbert's shoulder. The two had left the restaurant and were now sitting on a bench in the park, staring at the moonlit lake.

Gilbert leaned his head over, so that it was resting on top of Matthew's. "I did too, Birdie."

"I especially liked the part where you tripped over that table and nearly caught the old lady on fire." Matthew giggled.

Gilbert groaned. "You're never going to let that go, are you?."

"Not anytime soon."

The two laughed softly and Gilbert squeezed Matthew's hand. "Do you want to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"Like...another date?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja. But this time, it'll be even awesomer!!"

"Oh, really? Do tell."

"Well, actually, any date with you is awesome, but this would be EXTRA awesome."

"Hm. I don't know if anything can compare to that old lady almost catching on fire."

"Like Elsa says: 'Let It Go'." Gilbert nudged Matthew with his knee.

Matthew laughed. "Wooow. So, are you going to tell me what this mystery date is?"

"Hm. How do you like amusement parks?"

Matthew hummed. "I love them."

"Awesome. Because I already bought the tickets."

"Seriously? What if I said no?"

"Then I would have wallowed in my misery on my bedroom floor."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Drama queen."

"So....?"

Matthew thought for a moment. "It'd be my honor."

Gilbert pumped the fist that wasn't holding the Canadian's hand, in the air. "Yes!! I'll pick you up at 11:30."

"Okay. Sounds good to me....speaking of time, what time is it?"

Gilbert pulled out his phone and turned it on. "Um...almost ten o'clock."

Matthew sighed. "We should be heading back. My brother won't be very happy with me if I'm back super late."

"Just your brother? Not your parents?"

"Nah. My parents are away on a business trip."

Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows at Matthew. "Oh, really?"

"Don't get any ideas."

Gilbert laughed and stood up, pulling Matthew up. "Let's get going. My bruder won't be very happy with me either."

"What about your parents?"

"Mom lives in Germany still, dad is never home."

"Ah."

Gilbert smirked. "Don't get any ideas."

"Gilbert, I swear to god."

*************************

Lovino hates me.  
I've never felt so heartbroken in my life. Then again, I've never loved anybody romantically before him. I was stupid to fall in love with him. I don't really feel up for writing right now, so bye.

-Toni

*************************

Antonio tossed his journal/diary (whatever you want to call it) across the room and face planted into his tear soaked pillow. He really didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to lie on his bed all day and cry. Well, he didn't want to do that, but he honestly didn't have the energy to do anything else.

He heard a knock on his door, but he ignored it. After the second time the person knocked, Antonio heard the door slowly open.

"Hey, can I borrow your cha-" Antonio's cousin, Emil, started to ask, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing the state his cousin was in. ".....Toni? You okay?"

"Mnfg" Antonio grunted.

"What?" Emil looked Antonio up and down. He was a hot mess. "Are you hungover?"

Antonio just laid there.

"Oh, for God's sake." Emil muttered and turned to walk away, but hesitated. He did care about Antonio, even though he could be a little overenthusiastic sometimes. But, he was a great guy, nonetheless, and helped Emil through a lot of things. Plus, if he didn't at least try to help, he would feel like a total douchebag. Just like his brother's dumbass boyfriend. And he refused to be anything like that dick.

Emil pressed his fingers onto his temples, and turned on his heel back to Antonio. "What's wrong, Toni?" He asked, walking over, and debating whether he should remain standing, sit on the bed, or sit on the floor. He settled on sitting on the floor.

"N'thi'" Antonio said, his voice muffled.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying."

" 'm no' cr'in"

Emil rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. I'm not stupid."

"F'n"

"Toni, I swear to God. What happened?"

"R'je'ted"

"You were rejected? By who?"

"L'vi'o"

"Lovino? I don't think I know him."

"Th'ts ca'se y'ur 'n m'ddle sc'll'

"Just because I'm in middle school, it doesn't mean that I don't know anyone....were you rejected romantically? Or whatever."

"Y's"

"That....sucks..." Emil really didn't know what to say to comfort him. He had never ever been in a relationship, or even considered it. He just was not really attracted to anyone. At all. So, he definitely was not the best person to give love advice.

Antonio rolled onto his side to look at his cousin. "Have you ever been in love?"

Emil shook his head. "No. I've never been sexually attracted to anyone. I don't have an interest in it either."

"So....you're asexual?"

Emil thought for a moment. "Hm. I guess you could say that. I've never thought about it."

Antonio sighed. "I wish I was like you."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So, how did this kid reject you?"

"I told him I liked him and asked him out. And he said that he didn't believe that I liked him. And he found out that I'm....not a virgin...and he stormed off, and said I was only in it for his body..."

"Wait. You're not a virgin? But, aren't you Catholic? I thought you were supposed to 'save yourself' or something." Emil said, leaning against the bed.

"Or something. I don't know. It kind of just happened."

"Uh huh. That's nice. Please tell me you at least waited until high school."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Mm. 7th grade.….."

Emil rolled his eyes. "Were you at least dating?"

"No. But he's still my best friend."

"How many times did you do it after that?"

"A lot..." Antonio sniffled.

Emil made a face and rolled his eyes. "Well, no wonder he wasn't too enthusiastic about dating you. I wouldn't be either. Have you even dated any of those people you slept with?"

".....I dated my other best friend for a bit....."

"Well, I have no clue what you should do. I would honestly just suggest that you move on and forget about him." Emil shrugged.

Antonio buried his face back in his pillow. "Y'ah."

Emil bit his lip. "Or, I don't know....you could go talk to him and try to win him over or whatever."

Antonio looked over at Emil again. "Really?"

Emil shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

Antonio shook his head. "He hates me." Then, he buried his head in the pillow again.

"Oh my god...." Emil said, under his breath. "Antonio, stop being such a drama queen. You're like sixteen or something. Man up."

"No."

Emil pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "I swear to god, it's like talking to a child."

"Heeeyyy, Emilio!!!!" Mathias, Emil's older brother's obnoxious, asshole of a boyfriend, burst through the door. "Awww what's wrong with Tony?"

Emil glared at him. "Fuck off. Go bug Lukas."

Mathias ignored him and ran over to Antonio's bedside. "What's wrong, Tony?"

"He h'tes meh." Antonio mumbled.

"Who hates you?" Mathias looked at Emil, confused.

"L'vi."

"...Lovi?"

"Ye."

"As in...Lovino Vargas?"

There was a small nod from Antonio.

"Well, don't be too upset!! He hates everyone!!"

Antonio groaned, and Emil hit Mathias' arm.

"Hey! What was that for??" Mathias hissed, holding his arm.

Emil ignored him, and scooted closer to Antonio. "Why don't you try calling him?"

"Yeah!! Great idea!! Where's your phone?" Mathias felt around the bed, and grinned upon finding the hunk of plastic and...whatever it is that goes into a phone. "What's your pass code? Wait, never mind. There's no pass code. Man, you really should put a pass code on it. Someone you don't want to get in it could get in."

Emil rolled his eyes so far back in his head, it looked as though the iris' had disappeared. He didn't have a clue what his brother saw in this douchebag. Maybe all the advanced classes had clouded his brother's judgement. That was the only explanation he could come up with.

Mathias clicked on Feliciano's contact, and held the phone up to his ear. He couldn't find a contact for Lovino, and he figured that Lovino would probably be in the near vicinity of his brother. They were never too far away from each other. Usually.

Ring

Ring

R-

"Hello~"

"Heyy, Feliciano, right?"

Antonio shot up from his bed. He didn't think Mathias would CALL him. He though he would send a text or something!!

"Si! Who is this?"

"I'm Mathias. Antonio's cousin's boyfriend."

"Ohhh! Ve~ do you need something?"

"Well, apparently, Antonio is heartbroken because your brother rejected him or something."

Antonio tried to reach for his phone, but Mathias held him away.

"Oh...is that why frattello is so upset..?" Feliciano muttered to himself.

"Probably. Do you think they could talk?"

Antonio was shaking his head and put his hands together in an 'x'.

"Ve...I'll see."

Mathias could hear Feliciano run up some stairs, then knock on a door.

"Ve...Frattello. Someone's on the phone for you."

There was a muffled answer that came from Lovino, that Mathias couldn't quite make out.

"Fratelloooo.... Please? It'll be quick!"

There was some shuffling on the other end, then Lovino's grumpy voice rang through the speaker. "Who the fuck is this, and what do you want?"

Mathias shoved the phone into Antonio's hands. Antonio fumbled with it, before raising it to his ear. "Feli?"

"No. What the fuck do you want?"

Antonio glared at Mathias, scaring the other boy. Antonio never glared at anyone.

"Oh. Hola. It's Antonio..."

"Great. You have ten seconds before I hang up."

"Okay...well, first. I want to say that I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have asked you out...you made it quite obvious that you don't like me very much..."

He heard Lovino sigh. "....whatever."

Antonio bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's okay if you never want to see me again. I'll stay away, if that's what you want."

"..is that all?"

"...yes. Have a good day."

Lovino hung up.

Antonio dropped his phone on the floor and began crying into the pillow. Mathias opened his mouth to say something, but he was dragged out of the room by Emil.

"What the hell, Mathias?" Emil whisper-yelled.

"What? I was trying to help."

"I think you made things worse."

"What's going on?" Emil's brother, Lukas asked, startling both of the boys. They hadn't seen or heard him approach.

"Tell your boyfriend to mind his own business and leave Antonio alone."

"...only if you call me big brother."

"Are you serious??"

"Yes."

"No."

"You know you want to." Lukas said, leaning in closer.

"Go away."

"Big brother."

"No!"

"Big brother big brother big brother big brother."

"Leave me alone! Just whatever! Go away!!" Emil yelled, then ran into his room.

"..what's wrong with Antonio?"

"Broken heart."

"Ah. That sucks."

"And you swallow." Mathias snickered.

Lukas glared at his boyfriend. "Do you want me to give you a broken dick to go along with Antonio's broken heart?"

"If I had a broken dick, what would you swallow from, then?" Mathias teased.

Mathias squealed as Lukas' foot made contact with his balls.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Antonio. ;-;


	7. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter is hella boring and pretty much pointless. I couldn't figure out something for Françis. I mean, at least Gil and Mattie had a good day. >_< I'll post the next chapter right now too, so it's less of a disappointment.

Day 7: Sunday

I'm so excited!!!!!!! Matthew is so so so cute!!!!! We're going on a second date today!!! To the amusement park!!!! He's even cuter than I first thought!!! And he just keeps getting cuter everyday ~

This is so fucking awesome!!! I can't believe he said yes!!! It's just like a dream!!

~ the awesome Gilbert!!!!!!!!! (/•o•)/

************************

Gilbert fidgeted with the small bouquet of roses as he stood on Matthew's porch, anxiously, waiting for someone to answer the door. His head shot up when he heard the door open. "Hey, Ma-" He started, but froze when he saw Alfred standing in the doorway, glaring at him. "Ah....hi...?"

"What do YOU want?" Alfred sneered, crossing his arms.

"Uh....your brother." Gilbert replied, awkwardly, looking at his feet, awkwardly. 'Not awesome, Gilbert. Not awesome at all.' Gilbert muttered to himself.

"Uh huh. I don't think so, dude. He's not ready for this. He's too you-" Alfred started, but was hit on the back of the head by his twin.

"I hope you weren't going to say that I'm too young, Alfred Franklin Jones." Matthew said, pulling on his converse sneakers. "You are literally the same age as me, and how many people have you dated?"

Alfred huffed, turned back into the house, then stomped up the stairs to his room, making sure to slam it extra loud.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. He acts like he's ten, eh?"

Gilbert smiled, and held out the roses to Matthew. "These are for you, by the way."

Matthew blushed, and took the flowers from Gilbert's hand. "Thank you. I'll be right back." He ran into the kitchen, pulled out a vase, and placing the flowers in it, admiring them for a moment before running back to Gilbert. He shut the door behind him as the two made their way to Gilbert's car. "Soooo....where's this amusement park? I don't really know of any around this area."

Gilbert climbed into the front seat and started the engine. "Ah~ you'll see....you don't get carsick, do you?" Matthew shook his head, and Gilbert grinned. "Good. Because it's about two hours away."

**************************

Matthew squealed and bounced on his heels, excitedly. "I can't BELIEVE you bought tickets for DISNEYLAND!!!!"

Gilbert put his arm over Matthew's shoulders. "Of COURSE I did!!! I'm awesome!!! Surely you knew that by now."

Matthew giggled. "You are awesome!! I've always wanted to go to Disneyland, but the one time my family went, I was sick, so I didn't get to go."

"No way!! You've never been to Disneyland??" Gilbert exclaimed, looking at the Canadian, pretending to be shocked. "How is that possible?? You live only a couple hours away!!"

"Yeah yeah. When did you last come here?"

"Never." Gilbert said, smirking.

Matthew hit his arm, playfully. "You hypocrite!!!"

"I'm not a hypocrite. You've lived here in California way longer than I have. I'm from Germany, remember?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gilbert sniggered. "Which ride do you want to go on first?"

"Hm...that one." Matthew pointed towards a big fake mountain with a rollercoaster wrapped around it.

Gilbert took Matthew's hand. "Then, that one it is."

****************************

By the end of the day, Gilbert was so nauseous that he could barely stand up straight, but Matthew was still running around excitedly, pulling Gilbert onto ride after ride.

"M-Matthew.... If I go on the teacup ride again, I'm going to barf." Gilbert gulped, clutching his stomach.

Matthew gasped. "Omigod, Gilbert!!! I'm so sorry. Are you feeling sick??" He pulled Gilbert onto a nearby bench. "Sorry!! I was so excited that I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

Gilbert chuckled. "I'll be fine. I just need a minute. I'm glad you're having fun." He placed his hand over Matthew's.

Matthew blushed and snuggled in closer to Gilbert. "...thank you for bringing me." He said, quietly.

"My pleasure... Oh yeah! Did you know that they have a fireworks show tonight? It's in about twenty minutes."

"Fireworks??"

"Ja. They're awesome. Almost as awesome as me." Gilbert grinned. "So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah!!" Matthew said, excitedly. "...is your stomach going to be okay?"

"Ja!! Of course!! It's feeling better already." That was a total lie, but he was going to suck of up. For Matthew.

Matthew squealed excitedly. "Yay!! Thank you!!" He leaned over and kissed Gilbert on the cheek. "Let's go!!"

Gilbert smiled widely. "Yeah. Let's go."

**********************

No entry for Antonio today °^°

Poor boy

***********************

"This is getting ridiculous..." Emil huffed under his breath.

Lukas nodded his head a little in agreement.

"He's overreacting way too much. It was just a small rejection!"

"Mhm."

"Love makes people stupid."

"Uh huh."

"You should go talk to him."

"Why."

"Because you have experience with this stuff."

"What stuff."

"Love."

"I don't love anyone."

"What about Mathias?"

"He's annoying."

"Heeeeyyyyyyyyy." Mathias' face poked around the corner of the kitchen.

Lukas glared at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I love you ~"

"Fuck off."

"Why are you so meeeaaannn."

"Go home already."

"Hey, Emil, I can go talk to Tony!!" Mathias exclaimed, grinning.

Emil scoffed. "Over my dead body."

Mathias smirked. "I can work with tha-ow!!" He exclaimed as Lukas' shoe hit his stomach. "What was that for???"

"Don't talk to my brother." Lukas growled. "He doesn't like you."

"What???!! He loves me!! Don't you, Em- OW!!" Lukas' other shoe made impact with his face.

*******************

"Antonio?" Lukas stood in Antonio's doorway. The two brothers had resorted to using rock paper scissors to determine who would go talk to Antonio. Lukas lost. "Antonio. This is ridiculous."

Antonio looked up from his pillow. "Oh. Hi Lukas." He said, with a fake smile. "What's up?"

"Get up."

"What?"

Lukas walked over to Antonio and pulled him off of his bed. "Get up. It's rude to lie down while talking to someone."

Antonio nodded slowly.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

Antonio shrugged. "It's nothing. I'll get over it."

"Well, get over it quicker. You're annoying."

Antonio laughed dryly. "I'll try."

"Well, go shower and try to get it together before tomorrow. You're still going to school." Lukas said, rolling his eyes, and patting Antonio's shoulder awkwardly, then walking off.

"Okay.....?"

*******************************

Sorry, no Françis today >_<

Sorry, but this day is pretty boooorrriiing

But ja. I'll add the 8th chapter along with this one >^< ^_~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that it's taken so long for me to update TT^TT I've been super sick, and I lost my job and shits just happening. But I'm good now!! So I'll hopefully stay up to date!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! ♥


	8. I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio is still sad, but maybe. Just maaybe. Lovinomightlikehimback ;). Françis gets a date~. And Gilbert is super awkward.

Day 8: Monday again~

No entry~ >_< sorryyyy

*******************

"Antonio!! Sit up!!" The teacher, Mister Allistor, who was Arthur's older brother, yelled at Antonio. Antonio sat up slightly, and the teacher's eyes widened at the state Antonio was in. His hair was even more disheveled than usual, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Um....are you not feeling well? I can send you to the nurse if you want...."

Antonio shook his head, and hoarsely replied, "I'm fine.", then rested his head on the desk.

"Uh huh. Yo! Korean guy in the back!! Take this kid to the nurse." Allistor yelled at the obnoxious teenager, who was shooting spitballs at the back of his younger brother, Kiku's head.

"Ehh?? Why me??" The boy pouted.

"Because I said so. Now go."

"Uuuggghhh." The boy groaned, dragged Antonio out of his chair, and to the nurse's office, complaining the whole time. Antonio was too depressed to do anything, so he just let himself be dragged.

"Ugh. Here you go. Take him." The boy shoved Antonio into the nurse's office, surprising her.

Luckily, she had fast reflexes and caught Antonio before he could fall, but she glared at the Korean boy, nonetheless. The boy just shrugged. Then, he turned and walked back to his class.

Antonio stood up, and brushed himself off. "Sorry....I'm fine. I'll just go ba-"

"Nope! Go lie down." She shoved him towards one of the beds. "You look like you haven't slept in two days or more. Take a nap. After that, you can go back to class." When Antonio started to protest, she snapped her fingers. "No. Go lie down. Now."

Antonio reluctantly complied, lying on the extremely uncomfortable bed.

"Do you want a blanket or something?" She asked, and Antonio shook his head.

"I'm fine." He rolled over onto his side, thinking, 'okay, I'll just lie here for a bit, then go back to class....' Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

***********************

Meanwhile, Lovino was just about in the same state as Antonio. He was staring at the desk intensely, resting his head on his fists. His eyes were puffy and red, along with dark circles under them. He felt bad for rejecting Antonio. Antonio seemed really beat up because of it. He wished he had at least been nicer.... Which was weird, because he was normally numb to other people's feelings. The thing was, he actually really liked Antonio too....just, Antonio was experienced, and Lovino.... he hadn't even had his first kiss.

He felt a little tap on his shoulder. "Are you okay? You look kind of sick." Eduard, from some different country that Lovino didn't bother remembering, because he honestly couldn't care less and didn't really like Eduard all that much, said.

"Oh yeah, I'm fucking amazing. Never been better." Lovino said sarcastically.

"Okay." Eduard said, not sensing the sarcasm, and turning back to the board.

Lovino just wanted to fall asleep. He didn't care about whatever subject was being taught at the moment. He honestly hadn't really slept since the night of the party. He couldn't get Antonio's sad, rejected face out of his head. His eyes lidded, and his head crashed onto the desk, jolting him awake. "Fuck my life." He muttered, rubbing his forehand. That would definitely leave a bruise.

The whole class turned to look at him, and the teacher put a hand on her hip, annoyed. "Mister Vargas. Do I need to send you to the office for disrupting my class?"

Lovino glared up at her. "No. I'm fucking fine."

"Lovino!! Go to the office right now!!" The teacher said sharply, pointing towards the door.

"Whatever bitch." Lovino mumbled, standing up. But, as soon as he stood up, his head went dizzy, and he passed out.

*******************

When Lovino awoke, he crinkled his nose at the smell of....doctor stuff. Or something. 'Where am I?"

The nurse looked over and smiled. "Hey, mister. Look who's finally awake. You passed out in class. Do you wanna call your parents?"

"I don't have parents." Lovino muttered. "And no. I don't want to call my GRANDPA. I'm fine. I'm just g-" Fuck. He had just noticed someone sleeping in the bed next to him. And that someone was Antonio. Just about the last person he had wanted to see.

The nurse glanced at Antonio, then back at Lovino. "Do you know him?"

Lovino glared at her and shrugged. "No. He's a bastard. I'm going back to class..." He started to get up, but she snapped her fingers, and pointed back at the bed.

"Nope. Sit down. It's school policy that if a student passes out, they either need to spend the day in here, or go home. So, lie down. Or at least sit."

Lovino mumbled and laid back down on the bed.

"Thank you."

"Whatever..." Lovino huffed. ".....can I-" He started, but froze when he heard Antonio stir.

Antonio yawned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ah....what time is i-" He turned, and froze upon seeing Lovino. "Oh...Lo....um...." He muttered, awkwardly. "I'm....going to go back to class..."

"W-wait..." Lovino said quietly, looking at the ground, awkwardly.

Antonio turned to look at him. "Si?" There was still a hint of hope in his voice.

"I....um....I'm sorry...."

Antonio sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault....I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable.... So, I'm sorry. It's okay. I'll leave you alone now." He bit back tears, and turned his back to Lovino.

********************

Bonjour ;) ~

Arthur has fallen under my spell. Of course, I knew he would, because no one can resist moi. Anyways, I somehow convinced his uptight ass to go on a date with me ;) we are going to a movie after school, and then dinner. The movie was his idea. The dinner was my idea. Maybe if I'm in luck, I'll get lucky again tonight ;)

~ Françis

*********************

Françis crept up behind Arthur, quietly, and planted a tiny kiss on the back of his neck. Arthur squeaked, and whipped around, glaring. "What the bloody hell was that for??"

Françis chuckled. "Good morning to you as well, Mon petit ami."

Arthur blushed and looked away. "I'm not your boyfriend..."

"Huh?"

"I looked up what 'petit ami' means, dipshit."

Françis smirked, and sat in his desk, leaning in closely to Arthur. "So, I'm not your boyfriend?"

Arthur nodded curtly.

"Well, would you like to change that?"

Arthur's face flushed red. "W-what?? Just because we had a one night sta-" He paused, and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening, then changed his voice to a whisper. "Just because we had a one night stand, it does NOT mean that we should have a relationship."

Françis leaned in closer. "You and I both know that's not true." He said, just above a whisper.

Arthur pointed his finger at him, and began to say something, but was interrupted by the teacher walking into the room.

"Okay class!!! Take your seats and shut up. Or I'll shut you up myself."

"Dinner. Tonight. I'll pick you up at six." Françis whispered, before leaning back into his chair.

"W-wha-"

"Kirkland!!! Stop flirting with your boyfriend and turn around, unless you want to spend the next hour in the dean's office." The teacher yelled, placing both hands on her hips.

"S-sorry." Arthur muttered, looking down, and cursing Françis under his breath.

***********************

At exactly six o'clock, Françis knocked on Arthur's door, a bouquet of red roses in his hands. The door swung open to reveal a short red headed girl. "Which one of my brothers are you here for?" She huffed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Arthur please, mademoiselle~" Françis cooed. The girl made a gagging face at him, then raced up the stairs to go retrieve her brother. Françis leaned against the door frame, smirking

"God dammit. You're early, frog." Arthur said, running down the stairs, flustered, and trying to pull on a sweater.

"Oh non non. I am not early. It is exactly six o'clock." Françis said, smirking.

Arthur huffed and looked at the ground. "Whatever."

"So. We should be going. Our reservation is at 6:15. If we don't leave now, we'll be late." Françis said, extending his hand to Arthur. Arthur ignored Françis' hand and just walked past him to the car.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Arthur muttered, buckling his seatbelt. "Where are we going?"

"Dinner." Françis said, smirking.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I got that much, wanker. I mean, which restaurant?"

"McDonald's."

"What the bloody hell?? Are you serious?? Hell no. Let me out of the car. I'm going home."

Françis laughed. "Non, non. I'm just messing with you. This restaurant is nice. I think you'll like it."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Whatever."

**************************

"Here we are!!" Françis beamed, pulling into the parking lot.

Arthur looked out the window at the restaurant and gasped. "The Mona Lisa?? Is this the restaurant you have reservations for???"

"Oui!! Of course!!"

"But....how?? This is one of the most popular restaurants in the city!!! It can take months to get a reservation here.!!"

"I have my ways." Françis said, grinning.

Arthur squinted his eyes at Françis, skeptically. "Did you sell your body to a manager or something."

"I haven't sunken that low yet." Françis chuckled. "Now come on. If we're late for our reservation, they'll give the spot to someone else." He said, opening Arthur's door for him and extending his hand to him.

Arthur sighed and hesitantly took Françis' hand. Françis grinned and helped Arthur out of the car, bowing dramatically as soon as Arthur was out. "Your majesty."

Arthur smacked his face.

************************

"It's even nicer than I thought it would be...." Arthur said softly, looking over his menu.

Françis smiled. "Of course. For you, it's worth it."

Arthur blushed, ducking behind his menu and clearing his throat. "So, uh....we should....order...or something...."

************************

"So....you never told me how you got a reservation for this place." Arthur said, taking a sip of his water.

"I saved up enough money from my side prostitution job to bribe the owner." Françis said with a straight face.

Arthur choked on his drink and began coughing. "A-are you serious??!!??"

Françis chuckled. "No. My aunt owns this place. She said that I should come try it out sometime, but I haven't gotten around to it until today."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Françis nudged Arthur's foot with his own. "Oh, come on. You know I'm not that bad."

"You never know." Arthur said, shrugging. "So....are you going to pay...or do you want to split the bill?"

"Traditionally, the man pays the bill. Especially on the first date, so I'll pay it."

"The man?? We're both men!! Are you trying to call me a girl??" Arthur huffed.

Françis took Arthur's hand and kissed it. "Non, non. I know that you are a man. All I am saying is that I was the one who asked you on the date, so it would be polite for me to pay. The next time, when you ask me out, you can pay the bill."

Arthur blushed, pulling his hand away. "Oh....I-I guess that's okay..." He said, with a soft smile, making Françis blush.

'Ha HA stupid American. You're not the only one who has the ability to make Arthur smile!' Françis thought, smirking.

"...what's that face for...?"

"Hm. Oh. Nothing~"

*************************

"So...do you want me to take you home now, or do you want to go somewhere else. Like maybe a movie?" Françis asked Arthur as they climbed into the car.

"Um..." Arthur blushed and quietly said, "Do you...uh...maybe we could go over to your house...."

"Hm. That sounds alright to me." Françis said, smiling at Arthur.

"Y-yeah...."

*************************

I. Am. So. In. LOVE!!!!

I know I've written this a couple times before, but this time I mean it more than ever. Matthew is the cutest, most perfect, human on this planet. Before yesterday, I never thought that I would ever have that much fun in my life. For the first time, I'm not just after someone for their body. He's worth so much more than that. I never thought it was possible to fall in love this fast, but apparently it can.

Today we have plans for a "study date", although I doubt we'll get much studying done ;)

~the AWESOME GILBERT!!!!!!!

*************************

"Okay, so the formula for the Pythagorean theorem is a²+b²=c². Not too complicated, right? So, you already have sides a and b, so all you have to do is square them, add them, the-...Gil, you're crushing the paper with your elbow...." Matthew said, poking Gilbert's arm with his pencil.

Gilbert groaned and flopped down on top of the papers. "I'm so boooored. When are we going to be done?"

Matthew chuckled. "Gil, it's only been like ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?? Jesus Christ!! It feels like we've been going at this for hours!!!" He pouted. "Can we take a break?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "This is why you're failing math."

"Not true. I just don't like doing my homework. It's unawesome."

"Unawesome isn't a word, Gil."

"It is!!!"

"Is not."

"It totally is!!"

Matthew giggled. "It totally is not."

Gilbert puffed out his cheek. "I say it all the time. Therefore, it's a word."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That still doesn't make it a word."

"I'll make you say it is a word."

"Oh? How?"

"Are you ticklish?" Gilbert smirked.

"Oh god n-" Matthew tried to scramble away, but he was caught by Gilbert, who began tickling him.

"Say it!"

"Hee hee n-no!! Heh heh!" Matthew laughed, squirming. "S-stop!! Haha!! I'm going to piss myse- haha heh!!"

"I won't stop until you say it!"

"Hahaha!!! O-okay!!! Haha!! Unawesome is a- haha- it's a word!!!!" Matthew said between giggles.

Gilbert smiled triumphantly and stopped tickling him. "Told ya. I'm awesome."

Matthew lay on the ground, still giggling a bit and trying to catch his breath. "Heh, you play dirty."

"Maybe so." Gilbert said, moving his face closer to Matthew's. Matthew stopped laughing, and slowly moved up to meet his lips with Gilbert's, an-

Matthew's twin, Alfred burst through the door. "Mattie!!! What's with all the ruckus up here?? Jeez, I'm trying to stu- YOU!!!" He pointed his finger at Gilbert, angrily. "What are you doing to my baby brother??"

"Alfred!!" Both boys jumped as Matthew raised his voice. "Do you mind?? We're busy in here!!"

Alfred grimaced. "Yeah. He's busy raping you!! Mattie-"

"ALFRED!!" Alfred's eyes widened. He didn't hear his brother yell very often. "Get OUT. This doesn't concern you!!! We're not doing anything to bother you, so FUCK. OFF." The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Both Gilbert and Alfred were frozen in place, more than slightly terrified.

Alfred nodded slowly, then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Gilbert bit his lip, a little afraid of saying anything.

"Um..." He whispered. "Should I go..."

Matthew turned sharply towards Gilbert, and placed his hand on the nape of his neck, and pulling their lips together smoothly.

  
Then, to Gilbert's surprise, Matthew climbed on top of him, deepening the kiss. "Open your mouth." He whispered. Gilbert complied, and Matthew let his tongue enter Gilbert's mouth, then, his hips started moving. Oh god. His hips. Gilbert's eyes rolled back, as he began grinding back on him. Then, Matthew's hands were running up and down his sides, slowly making their way downward, towards his-

  
"G....!"

"...il!!!"

"Gil!!!"

"Gilbert!!!"

Gilbert's eyes snapped open, and he sat up sharply, almost hitting Matthew's head.

"Oh my god, Gil!! I'm so sorry!" Matthew apologized frantically.

"Huh? What happened?" Gilbert blinked awake.

"U-uh. My brother came in....and I sort of...raised my voice....then I k-kissed...kissed you, and you sort of passed out." He stuttered.

"Oh....just a dream..." Gilbert muttered, slightly disappointed.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing~" Gilbert stuck out his tongue. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple minutes..."

"Oh good."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Ah! It- it's nothing...." Matthew blushed and looked away.

"Whaaat?? Tell meeeee!!" Gilbert whined.

"I...I don't know if you want to know...."

"What? What is iiiittt?? I wanna know!!"

"Um...well... While you were out...." He cleared his throat. "You...um...you were...mm....rolling your hips." He looked down at Gilbert's crotch briefly, then back up.

"My...hips?" Gilbert looked down at his hard-on. Fuck. The color drained from Gilbert's face. Well, sort of. He didn't have much color in his face in the first place.

"I-it's no big deal...it was just a little bit. I'm sure it was nothing." Matthew stuttered, tripping over his words.

Gilbert groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Oh god..."

"U-um...it's okay..."

"Ugh. I'm sorry."

"Uh...why are you apologizing?"

"I...uh....never mind....I should be going..." Gilbert sat up, and began gathering his stuff.

"W-wait! Gil...." Matthew grabbed Gilbert's sleeve. "It's really no big deal..."

Gilbert smiled awkwardly. "I....uh...yeah. I just...I gotta go anyways....it's getting dark and my little bruder is expecting me." He said, pulling on his backpack and standing up. "So, uh. Thanks for having me over!" He waved stiffly, then ran out the door.

Matthew furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh...um...okay. See you later..."

***********************

Gilbert's face was burning red with embarrassment as he ran back home. He had just a fucking SEX dream at his boyfri- wait, boyfriend?? Were they even that?? Oh god. He skid to a stop at a street sign, leaning against it, panting. 'Shit. Why am I acting like this?? God dammit, Gil!!' He thought to himself, gritting his teeth. "What was that?? That was so fucking awkward!! Why?? I've slept with lots of people before!! Why am I just getting embarrassed over this one??' He pushed himself off the sign and sprinted the rest of the way home, his backpack bouncing awkwardly.

Ludwig jumped as the front door slammed open and his older brother walked in. "Dammit, Gil!! Don't slam the door open!!" He yelled.

Gilbert huffed, stomping up the stairs to his room. "Sorry."

Ludwig sighed, closing his eyes. It was a pain to deal with Gilbert when he was angry.

Gilbert slammed his door and flopped down on his bed, face first, his backpack landing in an awkward position on his head. He just lay there for a few minutes before deciding to call his friends. He was about to dial Antonio's number before he remembered the problems he was having with the Italian douchebag. So, he settled for Françis. He clicked the call button on Françis' contact, then held the phone up to his ear.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Click

"The person you are trying to call is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone."

Beep

Gilbert rolled his eyes, hung up, and tried again.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ri-

"What do you need, Gil?" Françis' voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Oh...sorry. Am I interrupting something? Sorry. I'll call back later."

"Non, non. It's alright. He's in the shower right now."

"Oh? Sounds like you're having a good night." Gilbert muttered.

"Well, not yet. We just got back. He wanted to take a shower first~ anyways. What did you call about?"

"Ugh. I messed up, Françis."

"What? How? Is it with Matthew? Did you scare him away?"

"No. Well, sort of...dammit!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!! Apparently he kissed me and I passed out-"

"What the hell? That is weird."

"That's not the worst part!! I had...a sex dream while I was out. And APPARENTLY it was pretty obvious."

"Then what?"

"Then I panicked and ran out!!"

"What? You ran out?? Merde, Gil. This is serious!"

"I know!! What the hell is wrong with me!!! I've never panicked like this before. If this were any other person, I probably would've played it off, and fucked them. Why did I run out??"

"Maybe you love him~"

"Oh, I KNOW I love him. That should make it so much easier for me to sleep with him, right?"

Françis chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

"What is that supposed to mean?? Sheiße. I'm screwed."

"No you are not. Just talk it out with him. I'm sure he'll understand. But do it in person. It'll make you seem like less of a douchebag."

"What am I going to sa-"

"Ah. He's out of the shower. I'll talk to you later. We have first period together. We can talk then. Mwah. Love you~ good luck." Françis hung up before Gilbert could reply.

Gilbert cursed and threw his phone to the end of his bed, then buried his face in his pillow. "What am I going to do...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!! I got chapter 8 done and out!!! Sorry it took so long >_<
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :D


	9. Don't worry, be happy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy things are finally looking up for the boys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! I am not dead, fear not. Man, it has been like two million years since my last update -_- but anyways! I hope you guys enjoy!!

So, last night just might have been the best night of my entire life. Not only did we sleep together...we slept together and Arthur was SOBER. Yes! Sober!! He did it on his own free will!! I think we'll both agre that neither of us are going to make it to school today ;)

~ Françis

************************

Arthur yawned and rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up. He looked around the room, trying to make sense of where he was. Then, the sharp pain in his hips jerked him into realization. He blushed and buried his face in the pillow.

"Oh god...did I really sleep with him sober??" He muttered.

Françis walked in, softly singing "Candy Store" from 'Heathers'. "Good morning~"

Arthur groaned and sat up to face him. "Fra-"

Françis put a finger over Arthur's mouth. "If you are going to say that last night was a mistake, then you'll be lying to me and yourself." He said, smirking.

"Hm. I was actually going to say that we should probably get up for school." Arthur muttered, looking away.

Françis hummed. "Oh, but we've missed about 75% of it. It's 12:57."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Are you serious??!?"

"Yup." Françis said, popping the p.

Arthur flopped back down, covering his face with his hands. He had never missed a day of school in his whole life. Not even the day after he had broken his wrist in the third grade. "Oh my god."

"Missing one day won't hurt anything will it?" Françis asked, patting Arthur's head. He really was cute.

"Well, no...but-" Arthur started, but was cut off by Françis' lips gently pressing to his own. Arthur closed his eyes, and leaned up into the kiss. When they pulled apart, they both smiled shyly at each other.

"Hm. Now that we've had sober sex, do you think you want to be mon petit ami?" Françis asked, biting his lip.

Arthur sighed and tried to hide his smile. "....if I have to."

Françis smiled brightly and pulled him into another kiss.

*************************

The two boys spent the rest of the day mostly relaxing on Françis' couch, watching Supernatural (Arthur's choice) and Glee (Françis' choice), after they had taken a shower together.

"Where are your parents? I don't think I've ever seen them before." Arthur asked, nibbling on a piece of cheese toast that Françis had made for him.

Françis shrugged. "Work. I hardly see them anymore. Half the time, they never come home from work until like 2 in the morning, and other times, not at all." He replied.

"Oh. Sorry..."

"Don't be."

The boys sat in silence, watching the show. Arthur's face lit up red in embarrassment as the scene where Kurt and Blaine were heavily making out in the back of a car. Françis cast a glance over at Arthur, smirking.

"You're getting embarrassed by this? But we did so much worst stuff last night." Françis teased, and Arthur kicked him.

*************************

At 7 pm, Françis and Arthur finally decided to part ways. Françis drove Arthur to his house, and just before Arthur got out, he hesitated a moment, then turned back and placed a chaste kiss on Françis' lips.

Françis' face turned a dark shade of red.

"See you tomorrow?" Arthur waved, climbing out of the car.

Françis waved. "Tomorrow. Good night, Mon petit ami~"

"Goodnight, arsehole."

*************************

Oh my gooood >_< I'm so freaking embarrassed!! How the hell an I supposed to face Matthew now??? Why am I like thiiiis??

You know what? I think I shall just skip school today and put off the humiliation for now. Maybe I'll even transfer schools. And change my name. And move countries.

-Gilbert

*************************

"Ughhhh....Luddy, I'm sick...." Gilbert moaned when Ludwig came into his room.

"No you're not." Ludwig said, rolling his eyes, and yanked the blankets off of him. "Now, get up. We're going to be late."

"What??!? I am totally sick!! I puked last night and everything!" Gilbert groaned, holding his stomach dramatically.

"Gilbert. I'm not stupid. I know when you're actually sick." Ludwig said, glaring at him, a hand on his hip.

"But....but..." Gilbert stuttered, making sad puppy dog eyes up at his brother.

"Gilbert! Get up, I swear to god!! We're going to be late!!"

"...if I throw up, will you let me stay home from school?"

"Gilbert!!" Ludwig yelled.

"Okay!! Fine, fine. I'm getting up." Gilbert grumbled, kicking his feet over the side of his bed, and going into the bathroom. "Why do the puppy eyes only work when Feli does it to him?"

"What was that??"

"No~thing."

*************************

At school, Gilbert avoided Matthew like the plague. Whenever he caught a glimpse of the other boy, he would duck into the nearest classroom or hide behind a taller person.

The whole day, Matthew went around asking people if they had seen Gilbert. Most answered negatively, but the ones who answered positively said that they had seen him, but didn't know where he was at the moment. Matthew grew increasingly irritated. At this point, he had figured out that Gilbert was avoiding him.

After lunch, Matthew cornered Gilbert at his locker.

"You've been avoiding me." Matthew said, crossing his arms.

Gilbert shuffled awkwardly. "Uhhh....I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Cut the crap, Gilbert. If this is about last night, then I really don't care! You're a guy! You have s-sexual urges. I mean...I get dreams like t-that sometimes too..." Matthew said, trailing off at the end.

Gilbert shook his head. "No. But that one was not okay."

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert took a deep breath. "Matthew...I had a sex dream...about you...at your own house...that's why I've been avoiding you..."

Matthew blushed. "Wait...you had a sex dream about me?"

Gilbert nodded shyly.

"You see, I really, really like you, Mattie. And I don't want to screw things up. You're special. I've never felt this way about anyone. Every time I see you, I want to cuddle you and kiss you and do cutesy couple stuff like making bracelets together and baking cakes....and fucking you into the mattress...."

Matthew puffed out his cheek, then sighed. "You really had me going until the last part."

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "Sorry. I panicked..."

Matthew laughed. "I think it's cute." He took a deep breath and played with a loose string on his shirt sleeve. "Um...I...I like you too...but, um...I've never actually dated anyone before...or slept with anyone. And I've only kissed one other person..."

"Wait, wait, WAIT. Who else have you kissed?" Gilbert placed a hand on his hip. He didn't like the thought of Matthew kissing anyone.

"Um...Françis. I was ten. He was twelve. We're just cousins and he said that he had seen something pretty cool in a movie, so we tried it."

Okay. So, Gilbert especially didn't like the idea of FRANÇIS being Matthew's first kiss. "Françis...?"

Matthew nodded. "Mmhm."

"...stupid Françis." He muttered.

Matthew bit his lip, holding back laughter. "Pfft." Then, he couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. "Are you seriously jealous??"

Gilbert puffed out his cheek. "Well, yeah."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, still giggling. "Who was your first kiss?"

Gilbert blushed. "Um, it was a girl named Elizabeta in third grade....actually, at first, I thought she was a dude."

"Oh...uh...who was your first...y'know..."

"Oh...haha.. Roderich..." Gilbert said, shuffling awkwardly.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Wait...super awkward Roderich? That's dating Vash??"

Gilbert nodded, and chuckled. "Me and him were both 'in love' with Elizabeta eighth grade year. Like, seriously. She suddenly got hella hot. But, anyways. Me and him kinda got in a fight about it....then, we kinda started making out, then we kinda fucked. In the student council room after school....we got caught right as soon as we had just barely finished. I mean, seriously. My dick was still in hi-"

"Woah! Too much information!" Matthew said, his eyes widening.

Gilbert laughed. "But, yeah. We both got suspended for two weeks. Man, that was an awkward conversation with my grandpa and Luddy. Luddy was still in elementary school at the time. Boy, did he slap the hell outta me. He wasn't even mad about the whole, me being with a boy thing; he was mad about me doing it on school grounds, and unprotected." Gilbert leaned against his locker. "After that, me and Roderich didn't talk for about a year, but then when we did start talking again, we kinda became butt buddies for a while. We were never really in a relationship... Just kinda on-call." Gilbert glanced over at Matthew, who's face was bright red. Gilbert's face lit up with embarrassment. "A-ah, sorry. I shouldn't really be telling you about my sexcapades."

Matthew laughed awkwardly. "Maybe, yeah."

Gilbert looked at him, biting his lip, then decided to take a chance and take Matthew's hand into his own. Matthew blushed harder at the contact, but didn't pull away.

"Mattie, I really like you...I really want to be with you...but...I don't want to mess it up."

Matthew smiled softly. "I really like you too."

Gilbert smiled and nodded. "Does that mean....?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll go out with you. BUT only on one condition. You have to swear to not kiss or have...um..sex with anyone else."

"Seriously?? You will?!? Oh my god!! And of course I won't. I really don't wanna mess things up." Gilbert chewed on his lip, nervously. "Um...can...can I kiss you?"

Matthew blushed, then nodded, closing his eyes. "...yeah."

And Gilbert did just that.

*************************

Hola,

I figured I should probably write something in here today. I'm a little behind haha :p. There's not much to write about honestly. I've been rejected before, so why can't I get over this one? Is it really possible to fall in love this easily?

~Antonio

*************************

Antonio trudged down the halls to his second period class, the dark circles under his eyes blatantly obvious to anyone who saw him. Anyone who saw Lovino noticed that it was the same for him as well. Gilbert and Françis tried their best to cheer him up, but to no avail. The same went for Feliciano and Lovino. Feliciano tried everything to cheer up his older brother, but received no results.

Then, Feliciano came up with a plan.

"Tony!! Ciao!!" Feliciano yelled, cheerfully, running up to him.

Antonio smiled halfheartedly. "Hola, Feli."

"Soooo...I was wondering if at lunch time you would help me with my math homework. I'm having trouble with the law of...signs....or something."

Antonio chuckled. "Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"Hmm. How about classroom 402. It's normally empty at lunch time, so it'll be quiet."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you in a couple hours."

**************************

Antonio walked into room 402, raising an eyebrow at how dark it was in there. He walked in, feeling around for a light switch, letting the door close slowly behind him. When he found a light switch, he was surprised to see a different Italian than he was expecting; Lovino. Lovino turned around, then glared daggers at Antonio.

"You're.... Not Feli..." Antonio muttered, shuffling awkwardly.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Lovino huffed, and headed towards the door; but when he tried the door, he found it to be locked from the outside.

"Sorry I tricked you guys! Please make up soon!! I'll be back in 30 minutes!!" Feliciano's small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Stupid ass bitch...." Lovino cursed, turning away from Antonio.

Antonio sighed, and sat down at a desk, resting his head on his hands.

For about ten minutes they ignored each other, until Lovino spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"Don't. Just....don't. I'm over it."

Lovino bit his lip, then stood up, slamming his hands on the table, scaring Antonio. "GOD DAMMIT!!" He yelled. "You're obviously not fucking over it!!! I'm not stupid!!"

"Lovi..."

"Shut up!!! I'm not fucking done talking, you bastard!!! The part I feel the worst about is that I know it's all my fault that you're like this right now...I can't fucking sleep or eat or anything!!! God dammit!!!"

"Well, how the fuck do you think I feel?!?" Antonio yelled back, making Lovino wince. "It makes me feel like complete and utter crap!! You never even told me any reasons for it!! And when to tried to talk you, you ignored me completely!! And now YOU'RE yelling at ME?!?"

"Antonio I-"

"Just leave me alone, please. Just....leave me alone." Antonio said, turning away, tears falling from his eyes.

Lovino took a deep breath. "No."

"No?"

"Jesus Christ, God fucking damn son of a bastard orphan whore bitch!! I fucking like you, god dammit!!!"

"What..."

"DAMMIT!!! I fucking like you!!!"

"Stop, Lovi-"

"NO!!! I've never felt like this before about anyone!! And I don't know why it has to be you of ALL people for me to fall for, and I hate it so so much, but god dammit, I love you!!"

Antonio's eyes widened. "...are you serious?"

"YES, GOD DAMMIT!! And I fucking hate it!! I just wish I di-" Before Lovino could finish, Antonio's lips were on his own. Lovino's eyes grew wide, and his breath faltered for a moment, then he felt himself kissing back, roughly. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance, Lovino had crashed his lips onto his a second time. Antonio pulled Lovino onto his lap, their tongues still colliding with each other.

But, just as Lovino's hand began riding up Antonio's shirt, they heard a small voice from the doorway. "Oh..." Feliciano was staring at them, wide-eyed. Antonio and Lovino scrambled away from each other, both turning bright red.

Feliciano giggled. "Well, that worked better than I expected it to."

"S-shut up, Feli." Lovino mumbled, gathering his books off the desk.

"Okay! Well, come on. Lunch is almost over!" Feliciano said, holding the door open for them. "...does this mean you guys are dating now?"

Antonio looked over at Lovino, hopefully.

Lovino looked at the ground, blushing. "Yeah....I guess..."

Antonio smiled widely, happier than he had been in the entire week.

***********************

Feliciano showed up at Ludwig's house at nine o'clock at night, holding a pillow and a blanket. "...Lovi and Tony have been making out for the past two hours, and I'm afraid they'll end up doing more than that..."

Ludwig chuckled and let him into the house. "Well, it's not much better here...Gil just brought home Matthew. And they're currently in his bedroom."

Feliciano giggled. "Movies in the living room?"

"Movies in the living room...loud enough to tune out any noises."

************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup ! ! !

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, merci, gracias, and thank you!!!


End file.
